Pokemon: Best Valentines Date
by DeltaRaptor762
Summary: When Ash and Serena go on a very special date as Champion and Queen, they recall past memories that made them a couple and something truly beautiful happen between them. Meanwhile, their own pokemon share some loving dates too. Amourshipping, Insectivoreshipping and other pokemon pairings.
1. Truly a Night to Remember

Chapter 1: Truly a Night to Remember

It was a beautiful evening in the wonderful Lumiose City, one of the biggest cities in the renowned Kalos region and otherwise known as the City of Love. The city folk were going out about their business. Some people were doing late night shopping, trainers were travelling around with their pokemon, and some people were out in parks, enjoying each other's company.

But tonight was a very special night. It was a night of love, romance and confessions.

It was Valentines Day.

And this Valentines Day was going to be very special for two very special people.

Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne.

Ash Ketchum was now known as the Champion of Kalos and a Top Co-ordinator while Serena was known as the Kalos Queen and a Top Co-ordinator as well.

Ash had managed to win the Kalos league with his new and improved pokemon team at the age of sixteen. Then when the time came, he used the his previous pokemon, new pokemon and the power of Mega Evolution to defeat the Kalos Elite Four and later Diantha, claiming her title as the new Kalos Champion and a Pokemon Master.

But being the new Kalos Champion didn't stop him from re-exploring regions he already visited and catching new pokemon, with Serena by his side, he didn't have yet. He caught a large number of new pokemon

Serena was inspired to become a Pokemon Performer when she was travelling around with Ash during his Kalos Journey. She entered Pokemon Showcases and won most of them for her to advance into the Master Class from Rookie Class and later participate in the Master Class Tournament. In the final performance against Aria, she won and therefore, claiming the title of the new Kalos Queen.

But along the way in their journey, they both decided to do one thing that they soon grew to enjoy.

Participating in Pokemon Contests.

The Pokemon Contest Circuit worked in Partnership Battles, so Ash and Serena entered side by side each other. Working their way through contest after contest and winning ribbon after ribbon, they reached the Grand Festival. With the bond they shared and the bonds that their pokemon shared they won, earning the titles of Kalos Top Co-ordinators.

But now they were going to spend Valentines Day together out on a dinner date. In the medium sized mansion in which they lived for the last six years as boyfriend and girlfriend, Ash and Serena were both getting dressed in their best clothes for tonight's date.

Ash was in his dressing room, putting the final touches on his black suit with his Raichu and Greninja watching.

"Well, you two, how do I look?", asked Ash to his trusted friends.

"Rai Raichu.", said Raichu in approval to Ash's formal attire.

"Greninja Ninja.", said Greninja as he gave his trainer a thumbs up.

"Great. I just hope that this is good enough for Serena. I want to make this night very special for her. And I just hope that I'm ready to tell her this.", said Ash.

He walked over to a table, where there was a small fabric case sitting on it. He opened it to reveal a ring. It was made out of platinum with a sapphire embedded in the centre of it.

But this wasn't just any old ring. This was the engagement ring that he was going to present Serena to when he proposes to her to be his wife.

"I'm still feeling a little bit scared about this. I know it has only been six years since we started dating, but is this too quickly? I just hope I'm not rushing this relationship.", said Ash to himself in worry.

"Greninja Gre.", said Greninja while patting his master on the shoulder and calming his down.

"Rai Rai.", said Raichu in agreement.

"Well, thanks for helping me, you two." said Ash as he closed the small box and put it in his suit pocket. "I had better quickly wash up my face and do something about my hair though."

He then entered the bathroom next door and began to fix himself up.

Meanwhile, in another dressing room, the girl known as Serena Yvonne was preparing herself with her Delphox watching her and observing her. Serena was putting on a scarlet red dress that went down halfway to her feet and covering her just beyond her knees.

"Delphox, do you think I look great in this dress or should I pick out another?", asked Serena to her loyal starter pokemon.

"Del Delphox.", said Delphox, liking her dress.

"I'm glad you think so. This dress is good for tonight. Ash never really cared what I wore on our past dates and basically liked whatever I wore.", said Serena.

She then walked to her small make-up table to apply her facial needs. Some pink lipstick, a little black eyeliner, and some powder on her face.

"There. Now, I just have to fix up my hair.", said Serena as she grabbed her hairbrush and began to stroke he golden honey hair very gently

As she modifies her hairstyle, she begins to wonder. Ash had never told her where they were going on their date. He only said that it was going to be a surprise. He was also acting a little shy around her lately.

"I wonder where he will take me to our date this time?", said Serena to herself.

While she was doing that, Delphox was waiting eagerly so that they could leave. Not because she was happy for her trainer and her boyfriend being together all this time, but because she was going to be on a date of her own. With her longtime boyfriend, Greninja. Also some of the other pokemon were going on their own dates like Ash's Gardevoir and Serena's Gallade, Ash's Sceptile and Meganium, Ash's Talonflame and Serena's Swanna and Ash's female Meowstic and Serena's male Meowstic.

About ten minutes later, both lovebirds were ready to go on their date. Ash walked out with Grenenja and Raichu in tow while Serena walked out with her Delphox behind her. They soon caught sight of each other.

"Wow, Serena. You look more beautiful than ever.", said Ash as he looked at her, admiring her beauty.

"Thank you, Ash. And you look very handsome yourself.", said Serena as she admired walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, which he returned wit ha kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready to go, Serena? The limousine will be here soon.", asked Ash.

"I am, sweetie. All we just have to do it say farewell to our pokemon and we'll be off.", said Serena.

From behind them, Greninja and Delphox winked at each other.

They strode downstairs into the main entrance hall. They soon made it our to the backyard where their pokemon resided. Since they moved to an area in the fields a little while away from Lumiose City, they both decided to have their pokemon transferred here.

The backyard was bursting with activity. The pokemon that belonged to Ash and Serena were happily chattering to each other, some were playing together, others were holding battles against one another and some were already enjoying some romantic moments.

"Hey, everybody.", called out Ash and Serena to all their pokemon.

The creatures stopped what they were doing and immediately ran to their trainers, eager and happy to see them.

Goodra and Meganium, being overly friendly to their trainer, ran the fastest.

"Whoa, whoa, you two calm down.", said Ash in a bit of panic. They skidded to a halt when they realised he was wearing what they thought was an important piece of clothing.

"Alright, everybody. Serena and I will be going on our date soon, so I just want everybody to know to stay out of trouble tonight while we are gone. But, still, everybody enjoy yourselves, on this beautiful Valentines Day night and have a good time.", said Ash.

"That's right, everyone. But don't do anything you'll regret later on. And be back by midnight if you're going anywhere.", said Serena.

The couple both took their leave and strode to the front of the mansion to wait for their limousine. But the moment they did, the pokemon took action too. Greninja scooped up Delphox and carried her bridal style while jumping and hopping through the forest. Sceptile and Meganium ran off to another part in the fields. Gallade also picked up Gardevoir bridal style but teleported them to unknown parts. The Meowstics simply just floated using their psychic powers on top of the mansion roof. Talonflame and Swanna spread their magnificent wings and took flight to the highest tree in the nearby forest.

At the front of the mansion, Ash and Serena were just getting inside their hired limo.

"Ladies first, Serena.", said Ash has he opened the door for his girlfriend.

"Why, thank you, Ashy.", said Serena as she stepped in first and sitting down on the leather seats, giggling. Ash then did the same thing and closed the door behind him.

"Where to, sir?", asked the driver through the speaker system.

"Please, take us to D'Amour et de Délices in Lumiose City.", said Ash. The car then began to move.

"D'Amour et de Délices?! Ash, that restaurant is the most popular restaurant in Lumiose City and it has been booked out for weeks because of this holiday. How in the name of Arceus did you manage to get reservations in time?", asked Serena in delight.

"Well, I booked reservations about one and a half months ago in mid-January. And since, besides from being a Champion, being a Pokemon Contest Judge and Top Co-ordinator, they couldn't say no to my request.", said Ash.

"Oh, Ashy, thank you for doing this. I just know that this is going to be a great Valentines Day dinner. I don't think I could've asked for more.", said Serena as she hugged Ash.

But deep inside her, there was one thing that Serena wanted.

She wanted to become Ash's wife.

She has been dreaming of this event ever since she could remember. That was one of her biggest fantasies that she hoped one day would become reality. But with their relationship so strong, there was no doubt that he would muster up the courage to propose to her one day.

She could only imagine the final results in her mind. A husband and wife together forever. A child or children to raise together to have good lives and to follow their own dreams. A great big happy family.

Retuning back to reality, she and Ash looked out the window to see that they were already in Lumiose City. The city was bustling with almost never-ending activity. Café's were filled up with couples who were enjoying dinner, bakeries and fashion shops were filled with customers and adults who were buying tasty foods and beautiful clothes for their loved ones, restaurants were alight with activity as couples were dining in pleasure and luxury, and countless people were streaming the streets holding hands and laughing away.

In the roads, at least a quarter of them were filled with limousines. Lumiose City has been known that celebrities and superstars from all over Kalos and the world would come over on Valentines Day just to enjoy a delightful dinner.

"Wow. Lumiose City is way busier than I thought it would. No wonder this place is so popular at days like this.", said Ash.

"Yeah.', said Serena.

Suddenly, the limousine came to a stop and the driver spoke through the intercom. "Sir and Madam, we have arrived at your destination. Have a good evening and I will pick you up when you're ready."

"Ok, thank you very much, sir, and have a good evening yourself.", said Ash as they stepped out of the door that was opened by a restaurant attendant. Serena's red high heel shoes made a _clacking _sound while Ash's leather shoes made no sound.

Ash and Serena held hands as they entered the restaurant. D'Amour et de Délices was a marvellous sight. It stood three stories high with two balconies, the walls were painted white and the sign with the name of the restaurant was over the main double doorway.

But the inside was simply magnificent.

The entire floor was covered in red carpeting and the walls were painted a bright yellowish-white with some works of art hanging. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and some smaller lanterns hung from the walls. Tables made for two, for four and for eight were strewn in the dining area with chairs that had white cushioned seats. People were everywhere, having dinner with their significant others.

"Hello, Sir Champion. How can I help you today?", asked the male clerk at the registration desk.

"Hello, sir. I have a reservation under Ketchum for seven thirty.", said Ash.

The clerk checked his computer for a few moments before he spoke. "Ah, yes. It seems that you are right on schedule, Mr Ketchum. I will have a waiter show you two to your table in just a minute."

A moment later, a waiter came by. "Please follow me, Sir and Madam. I will lead you to your table."

The three walked across the main dining hall before they reached the stairs and started walking up. They passed through the second floor and reached the third floor. It looked crowded with more people as all the tables seemed taken.

All except for one. And that table was out on the balcony, set for two.

The waiter led them to their reserved table. "Please have a seat, sir and madam. I will return momentarily with your menus."

Ash, being a gentleman, pulled out Serena's seat so that she could sit down first.

"How very kind of you, Ash.", complimented Serena in a fancy voice.

"You are very welcome, Miss Yvonne.", replied Ash as he took a seat himself.

"Wow, Ash. You had really outdone yourself. You surprise me by not only taking me to the most popular restaurant in Lumiose City, but you also reserved the best seats out on the top balcony. You really know how to make a girl happy.", said Serena.

"I aim to please, Serena. It's the best I can do for my girlfriend on such a special day such as this.", said Ash as he kissed her hand. Serena blushed and giggled.

A moment later, the waiter returned with their menus. "Here are your menus. Please take your time to order on this joyous night."

The waiter then left, leaving the two lovebirds alone once again.

"Ash, while we decide what we would like to have tonight, how about we talk about something?", asked Serena.

"Sure, Serena. What do you want to talk about?", asked Ash.

Serena thought for a few moments before she got an idea. "How about we recount on the time during our Kalos journey that you had told me that you had fully remembered who I was and our past we had together we had as children?"

"Yeah. I still remember that day like it was yesterday, Serena. And if I remember correctly, that was possibly the first step I took towards creating our new romantic relationship.", said Ash as they both thought and talked about that very memorable day in their lives.


	2. Remember, Remember in November

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Pokemon in any way imaginable. It belongs to Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Pokemon Company International.

Chapter 2: Remember, Remember in November

6 years ago

It was a silent and starry night in November in the Kalos region. After Ash had his Lumiose City Gym Battle against Clemont and winning it along with the Voltage Badge, Ash and Serena continued towards Laverre City for Ash's next gym battle against Valerie at the Laverre City Gym and Serena's next Pokemon Showcase Performance. Clemont had to stay back at Lumiose City so he could resume his duties as gym leader and Bonnie stayed with him. That just left Ash and Serena to continue the rest of the journey without them. And they were both happy with it, especially Serena.

But now, the duo were camping out and having a good night's sleep with their pokemon. Frogadier, Fletchinder, Pikachu, Hawlucha and Goodra were either sleeping inside Ash's tent or outside while Pancham and Braixen were sleeping inside Serena's tent with their trainer.

But one member of the group was still awake. Ash was sitting in his nightshirt and shorts at the nearby lake with his feet dipped in the water up to his ankles. In one hand, he kept on skipping stones across the waterbed until they sank. In the other hand, he held a prized possession.

It was a pink ribbon that was used for accessorising hair and hats.

But it wasn't just any ribbon. It was the same pink ribbon that Serena had on her straw hat that she gave Ash when she left Pallet Town. He gripped it tightly in his hand, not wanting to lose it. On his face, he had an expression of shame.

As a matter of fact, Ash carried it around wherever he went on his journeys. After a few years of travelling, he forgotten about what it meant to him, but he kept on carrying it around with him at all times.

"How could I have been so stupid?", said Ash to himself quietly, but in a self-punishing sort of tone, "How could I forget what this ribbon meant to me? How could I have forgotten Serena, my best friend, all this time and not recognising her when we first met back at Santalune City? I'm an idiot for not remembering her."

Ash, as a matter of fact, wanted to tell Serena something incredibly important ever since he started to remember who she was. In fact, he remembered…everything. But he had been too shy and a bit of a coward for not telling her anytime soon.

"Ash, what are you doing out here this late?", said a voice behind him.

Ash quickly spun around to come face-to-face with Serena. She was wearing a pink bow in her short honey brown hair and in her pink and purple sleepwear.

"S-Serena, when did you wake up? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did.", said Ash in a worried look and with a little bit of blush on his face.

"I woke up to the sound of your voice and decided to see what was going on out here with you. It's okay. I don't mind you waking me up.", said Serena as she developed a faint blush on her face.

Serena walked up to him and sat down beside him, careful not to get too close to her childhood crush. They both were looking at the full moon and the stars that shone in the night sky, admiring their beauty.

"The night sky and the moon look beautiful tonight, huh?", said Serena.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Serena.", said Ash. But quickly realising what he just said, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Serena just looked at him in shock and joy. '_Did he just compliment me as me being beautiful? Does he like me?'_

"Whoops, S-S-Serena. I'm sorry. I didn't know what-", stammered out Ash, but Serena stopped him.

"No, that's fine, Ash. I enjoy the compliment.", said Serena with a giggle and a faint red cheeks.

"Oh, okay.", said Ash.

"Ash, you've been acting a little awkward and shy around me lately. Would you mind telling me what's wrong?", said Serena, not realising that she put her hand over Ash's. Ash felt it too, but he made no action in taking back his hand.

"Serena, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I'm not so sure that you want to hear it.", said Ash in a nervous tone.

"Ash, you can tell me anything. I wont bit or hurt you.", said Serena, hoping for the best. _'Is he going to tell me he likes me? For me to be his girlfriend?_

"Serena, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I want to tell you that I remember. I've remembered…everything.", said Ash quietly.

"Remembered?", asked Serena in confusion.

"Yes. Ever since I remembered you as The Straw Hat Girl in the beginning of our Kalos journey, more memory pieces have been flying right back to me until I remembered everything in our past.", explained Ash.

Serena stayed silent.

"I remember when we first met in Viridian Forest when you hurt your knee. You were crying for help until I arrived and helped you get back to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. I remember that during the rest of and after the camp, we used to play with each other until it was suppertime. It was when we first became the best of friends. I remember when Gary Oak used to bully you from time t otime and I used to stand up for you. Those were some very memorable times that I wish I never should have forgotten.", said Ash.

Serena could not believe this, as she was beaming with pure happiness that Ash was starting to remember her and all the fun times he had with her. She was eager to here more of what he had to say, so she stayed quiet.

"I remember all that good times that we had together from start to finish. But I also remember that terrible day that you were leaving the Kanto region forever.", said Ash in a tone of voice that suddenly became sad and hurtful. Ash even began to feel some tears build up in his eyes.

Serena felt this feeling too and she started to weep on the inside. She had left Kanto because her mother had been offered a career in Rhyhorn Racing in the Kalos region. She could still remember her begging her mother to stay with Ash, but it didn't do a thing.

"I was very heartbroken and it was painful to see you leave me, but before you left, I made a promise to you that no matter how long it takes me, when I begin my journeys as a trainer, I was going to find you again and that we'll never have to go our separate ways again. And you gave me this ribbon to remember you by.", said Ash as he showed the pink ribbon to his travelling companion.

As Serena saw that ribbon, she gasped. It really was the same ribbon that she had given Ash all those years ago. Ash handed it to her. "And just like how you gave me back my old handkerchief, I think it's about time that I gave you back your ribbon, Serena."

Serena gently grabbed the ribbon. "Ash, even after all these years, you still had it? Even if you forgotten what it meant to you?"

"Yes, Serena. Although I forgot why I valued it, I still kept it since it was very special to me in some way. And it looked like that it led me here to Kalos and to you, Serena. But I still broke my promise and I feel ashamed for it.", said Ash, getting sadder by the moment.

"Promise, Ash?", asked Serena with concern in her voice.

Real tears were suddenly streaming down Ash's cheeks like fast narrow rivers of pure sadness. "I broke my promise about finding you, Serena. Before I knew it, the only reason why I kept on travelling to new regions was so that I could try to win Pokemon Leagues so that I could become a Pokemon Master. I had completely forgotten everything else all because my goal got in the way of everything else, including you. Serena, can you please forgive me for my idiocy? And I promise to never forget you, ever again.", cried out Ash with his hands covering his face in shame.

This was a sight Serena couldn't bear to see. Ash, _her Ash, _crying. Crying because he had forgotten about her during all this time away from her. Crying because he let his dream get in the way of the one childhood friend he refused to let go of.

Seeing him cry was now making him cry as well, tears starting to fill her eyes and running down her cheeks. She started to feel exactly the way she felt when she got lost in Viridian forest before Ash came to her rescue, helpless and alone. She had to put an end to this. And the only way to do this was to tell Ash her answer.

"Ash, please don't cry. Whenever you feel sad it, makes me feel sad as well. I want to tell you what I have to say, so just please listen to me.", said Serena calmly.

Ash nodded and attempted at stop, but it was difficult to hold back sad tears of shame that he so rightfully deserved. After a few moments, the tears stopped coming from the eyes and he wiped them away from his face. Serena's face also seemed free of tears. Small smiles began to form on their faces in place of sad faces.

"Ash, I have already forgiven you. You may have forgotten me, but now you are starting to remember our past together. That's all that matters. And besides, we all have our dreams and we may get distracted by them. But well eventually remember our friends and loved ones in the future.", said Serena. She put her arm around Ash's. They both blushed, but didn't do anything else.

Ash started to feel in high spirits again. Serena was actually forgiving him, even after forgetting her for so long. But there was still one more thing he remembered that he so desperately wanted to tell Serena.

"Thank you, Serena, for understanding. But there is still one more thing that I remember. And I think that this memory is the most important one out of all of them.", Ash told Serena.

"Really? And what may that be, Ash?", asked Serena. Serena had already heard what she wanted to know, but she didn't know what else Ash had to remember.

"It is the memory of who you are, Serena.", said Ash.

"Who I am? I don't understand what you mean, Ash.", said Serena.

"You're not The Straw Hat Girl-,", said Ash, pausing for a moment before finishing his statement, "-you're Serena Yvonne."

At that very instant, Serena dropped the ribbon that was in her hand, letting it flutter to the ground in complete. Tears were once again in her eyes and on her cheeks, but this time, they were tears of happiness. She couldn't believe it. Ash had officially remembered her true name. Who she really was and not by her nickname. This time may not have been a romantic confession scene like Serena imagined, but this was the next best thing. She lunged at Ash, hugging him tightly. Ash returned the hug in the same strength.

"Oh, Ash, you do remember me! You have absolutely no idea for how long I've been waiting for you to say those words!", exclaimed Serena in her quietest shout.

"Yeah, and you have no idea for how long I've been wanting to tell you this. I promise that I will never forget you again in the future, even if we are apart.", said Ash.

"Me too, Ashy.", said Serena. Serena quickly planted a small kiss on Ash's cheek. It wasn't a kiss that immediately said 'we are now in an official relationship', but a friendly kiss. Realising what had just happened, Ash blushed very hard and smiled. But wrapped his arm around Serena in response.

For the rest of the night, Ash and Serena watched the stars and looked for shooting stars to make wishes. Serena kept her head laid down on Ash's shoulder the whole time. They fell asleep a few hours later against a nearby tree and with Serena on Ash's lap.

Unbeknownst to them, their pokemon had been watching the whole scene unravel before their very eyes. They had awoken a little while after Serena did and had been watching from behind the tents they snuck out of. And they were all crying rivers of tears, proud and happy for their trainers. Goodra, being the most soft-hearted, was crying just like Ash's Torkoal, grabbed Fletchinder right out of the air and smothered him in a gooey hug. Fletchinder fried to break free, but it was too sticky and futile. Pancham and even the almighty and proud Hawlucha were crying and hugging each other.

Braixen, however, wanting to get rid of her own tears and share the moment like her trainer and her friend, quickly grabbed Frogadier next to her by the arm and pulled him into a blissful and passionate kiss. Frogadier was shocked for a split second with wide open eyes before he decided to give in to the moment. They separated after about a minute and looked deeply into each other's eyes, feeling a zing between them.

For Ash and Serena, and Frogadier and Braixen, this was just the step down their pathway to a romantic relationship. And it was going to get only better for them with Christmas coming up very soon.


	3. Romance By The Lake

I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Chapter 3: Romance By The Lake

While Ash and Serena were away in Lumiose City and enjoying dinner by candlelight, another romantic date was about to begin.

Greninja had been hopping from branch to branch in the forest for some time while he was still carrying Delphox in his arms.

"_Greninja, we have been moving for quite some time now. When are we going to get there? And what are we going to be doing tonight?, _Delphox asked Greninja while she snuggled her head against Grenenja's chest.

"_We have arrived, Delphy.", _said Greninja as he suddenly performed an extra high jump from one final branch.

When they landed on the ground softly, they arrived at a clearing. There was a green grassy field covering most of the clearing and a large lake connected to a river, flowing south. Flowers in the ground of all shapes and sizes were blooming with bright colours and some rose petals were flying in the wind.

In the sky, a full white moon shined upon everything it could reach and beyond, illuminating the darkest of nights. Shining stars that were afar glistened brightly in commemoration of a day like Valentines Day.

Nearby the lake, there appeared to be something set up. There were three tree stumps, one of them being the taller of the three and being in the centre, being covered in a white tablecloth. The two smaller stumps had what seemed to be green cushions on top of them. A tall, lit single red candle was in the centre of the tallest stump. Two white gleaming plates were resting on the table and some vegetables in a glittering turquoise bowl.

"_Well, Delphy, what do you think?", _asked Greninja.

"_Grennie, this is absolutely beautiful and very well characterised, like at the fancy restaurants in Lumiose City. When did you set this up and where did you get all these items?", _replied Delphox in excitement and joy.

"_Oh, I just 'borrowed' some things from around the house and brought them here earlier this evening. And I picked the berries and vegetables fresh from the gardens. I thought that dining under the stars near the lakeside would be the best place around here. Also, I might have swiped some other foods from the refrigerator and pantry, but I seriously doubt Ash or Serena will notice.", _said Greninja.

"_Oh, sweetie. You did all this for me? Thank you very much, but you didn't really have to do all this just for me.", _said Delphox.

"_Delphy, I had to do this. Today is Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year. It is also our Sixth Anniversary of being in a relationship since you kissed me that night. But, mainly, on such a special day like this, you deserve the best. And what could be better than dining under the stars by candlelight and near the most elegant lake in Kalos with the most beautiful Delphox I had ever seen in my life?", _replied Greninja, with great confidence on saying the last part.

Dephox was in shock. She was never described as the most beautiful of her species before by anyone, not even Serena. She leapt forwards and planted a warm kiss on Greninja's cheek. He blushed furiously and his face turned into a shade of reddish purple before going back to normal. Greninja then guided Delphox while holding hands to the table and sat her down comfortably before sitting himself down in his chair.

"_Grennie, are we going to be eating the vegetables whole? That doesn't sound like the right kind of meal on Valentines Day.", _asked Delphox in confusion.

"_Nope. Watch and learn.", _said Greninja.

He grabbed out a couple of tomatoes, a green lettuce head, a red onion and a bundle of spinach and laid them all out on the side of the table. He quickly tore off the best leaves off the lettuce, took two handfuls of spinach and placed them in an empty bowl he picked up from the side. His hands then formed two short swords, or Cut, and began to use his fast ninja skills to rapidly slice and dice the tomatoes and onion until they were finely chopped and in perfect shape. He then scooped them up in his hands and dumped them with the other vegetables in the bowl. From the table, he grabbed the salt and pepper shakers, olive oil and balsamic vinegar and started to add them in together with the vegetables.

By the end of it, it almost looked ready. Greninja grabbed a wooden spoon and began to mix the contents, making sure that it all blended in. He then used that to spoon some of the salad onto his and Delphox's plates. Delphox was simply amazed by the stunning performance her boyfriend put on for her.

"_For our first course, we are having my garden salad speciality. Freshly made from freshly picked vegetables.", _said Greninja in an etiquette voice of a garcon.

"_Wow. That was an incredible display you put on.", _cheered Delphox as she clapped her hands. She then picked up her own fork and began to eat. At first, handling eating utensils and been hard for her and Greninja, but table manners are table manners and they were actually easy to use. Speaking of which, remembering his manners, Greninja unwrapped his tongue from around his neck and tucked it back in his mouth.

"_Wow, this is so delicious. I know we may have tasted human food before many times, but this is just really good. You make really good food, Grennie.", _said Delphox.

"_Thanks, sweetie.", _said Greninja.

Greninja offered to feed Delphox as a loving gesture. She accepted it and she even decided to feed her boyfriend. She fed each other their salads while chatting and laughing about their past adventures in the Kalos region and other regions when they were younger. Many feedings later, they finished their salads.

"_Grennie, that was the most delicious salad I have ever eaten that was made by you.", _complimented Delphox.

"_Thank you. But I think you're going to enjoy this next dish.", _said Greninja.

Delphox hadn't noticed it before, but there was a small pit dug right next to the table that was filled with ice and housed four covered up glass bowls of orange and pink. Greninja plucked out the orange bowls and set one for himself and one for Delphox. When he uncovered them, they revealed to contain a kind of stew. It looked green in colour and very thick with some small visible lumps.

"_Grennie, what is it? It sure looks very yummy, but I don't think I've ever seen this kind of dish before.", _asked Delphox out of curiosity.

"_This is lentil, berry and vegetable stew. Ash helped me make it today earlier in the afternoon before he and Serena went to get ready for their date. The stew itself is mostly mashed cooked lentils along with some other softer vegetables. The little lumps are actually chunks of savoury berries and vegetables that I thought would go very well. We even added some Tamato Berry sauce to give it that spicy zing.", _explained Greninja.

"_But we can't eat the stew while it's cold.", _said Delphox.

"_Yeeaaaah, about that,", _said Greninja with nervousness. While rubbing the back of his neck in shame and embarrassment, "_I didn't have enough time to get a small fire started so I could warm up the food before eating it. I was wondering, even though this is a date, could you-"_

"_Say no more, Grennie. Leave it to me.", _said Delphox. She took the stick from out of her tail and ignited the tip of it with Ember. She then shot the flames at the two bowls heating up the food that was within them. Steam began to rise from the stews, showing that they were nice and warm. Greninja just stared at her in surprise and in shock that she helped with heating the food, even though it was a date and that he was supposed to be doing all the work and Delphox was meant to be relaxing. She extinguished the stick and put it back in her tail.

"_I'm so sorry, Delphy. I know this would have been a better date if I had just-", _said Greninja before he was stopped by Delphox's finger over his mouth. He silenced himself.

"_Sshhh, it's alright. We all tend to make some mistakes sometimes and there's no shame in asking for or accepting help from others. Besides, you made the salad and I think I should return the favour by heating our next meal.", _said Delphox nicely and gently.

"_Thank you, Delphy. Go ahead and try the stew first. I want to hear what you have to say about the first stew I had ever made with Ash.", _said Greninja as he handed Delphox a silver spoon.

Delphox took the spoon and carefully dipped it into the stew. She scooped up the spoonful of stew, brought it up to her mouth and fed herself the food. In that moment, an explosion of flavours burst in her mouth. So many flavours, blended in to one single serving of stew, were unbelievably yummy altogether. Words could not describe how much she was enjoying it.

"_Greninja, this is absolutely marvellous. I don't know how many ingredients you suggested to Ash to put in this, but it tastes like you had picked very wisely and blended so many flavours of nature into one delicious result.", _exclaimed Delphox as she quickly took another spoonful and fed it to her mouth.

"_So I take it that you like it?", _asked Greninja.

"_No, I don't like it…", _said Delphox_, "…I LOVE it."_

Greninja smiled. Delphox was eating rather quickly, so Greninja, not wanting to fall behind, grabbed his own spoon and began to eat his bowl of stew to catch up to Delphox. Both deciding to forget their table manner for just this once, they ravenously ate through their food, taking in the scrumptious flavours and spices.

When they finished their food, they both had stew blobs on their faces from eating quickly and rather messily. Greninja grabbed his napkin and began to wipe Delphox's face clean. Delphox did the same on Greninja. Greninja then took the plates off the table and placed them on the ground beside them. He also grabbed the remaining two bowls from the ice pit and laid them on the table.

"_Grennie, I know you have done all this to make me happy on Valentines Day, but how far are we into this date? It feels like we have been here for days.", _asked Delphox.

"_Well, just this last course of our meal and then a little romantic event, so we are just about halfway done for the night.", _said Greninja.

He took off the metal dome lids from the bowls. They revealed their contents to be dessert. Scoops of vanilla ice cream coated with caramel sauce, topped with chopped up nuts, shortbread biscuit crumbs, small berry dices and finished with whipped cream and cherries. As a bonus, they each had a pink pokèpuff in the shape of a heart on the side. Delphox gasped in amazement at the dessert served up by her boyfriend.

"_Before you asked, Ash helped me make this as well. I even picked the berries that you loved best. The pokèpuffs were compliments of Serena. They both knew about our romantic current relationship, so they offered to help me out in preparing for tonight.", _said Greninja.

"_Wow. But did you come up with the whole idea for this date in the first place?", _asked Delphox.

"_I did. They found out about my plan when they caught me in the kitchen trying to bake the pokepuffs myself, but I nearly burned down the kitchen if Ash hadn't turned off the oven. I guess I'm never doing that ever again.", _said Greninja in embarrassment.

Delphox gave off a small laugh, making Greninja seem even more silly than before. "_It's okay. There are some things that people and pokemon just aren't meant to do. You're not good with baking and I'm not good at getting dirty, since I don't' like getting dirty at all."_

"_Anyway, open wide, here comes the love airplane.", _said Greninja as he scooped some of his dessert in a teaspoon and piloted it to Delphox's mouth. Delphox giggled in delight as she opened her mouth wide and allowed the cold creamy treat go past her lips. She closed her mouth, taking off the ice cream from the spoon and letting it melt in her mouth. She licked her lips, taking in all the various sweet flavours.

"_Thank you. Now it's your turn.",_ said Delphox as she did what Greninja did and fed some of her own ice cream to Greninja.

The two pokemon fed each other their ice creams continued this process until they finished dessert. They even fed each other their pokepuffs, since they were identical and not different in any way.

"_Grennie, I think that was the best gourmet meal by candlelight I have ever had. It's better since it was a Valentines Day dinner and the best part was that I had it with you.", _said Delphox as she leaned over the table and kissed Greninja.

"_Thank you very much, Delphy.", _said Greninja as he returned the kiss with one of his own. Delphox blushed and silently giggled to herself.

"_So, I was wondering. What is this little romantic activity that you were planning for us to enjoy together, hmm?", _asked Dephox in a seductive sort of voice.

She and Greninja stood from their seats, but not before Greninja extinguished the still-burning candle that was on the table. He then took Delphox's hand and then walked her over to the edge of the little lake.

"_This.", _said Greninja. He opened his wide mouth and fired an Ice Beam from his mouth and into the lake. The lake started to slowly turn into a cold icy surface. Luckily, there were no pokemon inhabiting the lake, so it was safe to do so and that nobody would get frozen in. After a few minutes and a few exhausting pants from Greninja, the entire lake was frozen into an ice rink. It was still lumpy and bumpy, however. So he produced multiple Water Shurikens in his hands and threw them across the icy surface. In a matter of minutes, the water stars had cut down the lumps in the ice, making it as smooth as polished wood.

"_I thought that for our special date we could go ice skating together. It would be the perfect ending to our date tonight.", _said Greninja.

"_Wow, you really do know how to impress me.", _said Delphox, admiring Greninja's handiwork.

Greninja walked her over to the ice. Careful not to make her slip, Greninja held her hand tight. The ice underneath their feet felt cool and smooth without any need for ice skates.

"_Are you ready?", _asked Greninja.

'_Yes. Yes I am.", _said Delphox.

And then they took off.

Sliding their feet across the ice, they moved silently and gracefully against the lake's solid surface. Holding their hands tightly, they moved in sync at the same speed while maintaining balance.

Not knowing in which direction to slide in, they continued to go forward, going in circles around the ice rink. Greninja suddenly took Delphox by surprise when he pulled her in front of him, grabbed both sides of her waist, lifted her up and spun her in mid air several times in circles. She enjoyed it as much as she felt the wind in her hair until she was put back down on the ice and they continued their skating routine.

"_Whooaaa, Grennie! That was totally uncalled for. But that was also very nice. Thank you.", _said Delphox.

"_You're welcome, but we're not done yet.", _said Greninja.

Slowing down and making a sudden stop, grabbing her hand, Greninja lifted his arm above Delphox. Getting the idea, Delphox twirled around on one foot like at a formal ball. Greninja couldn't help, but look at and admire her spinning beauty. She stopped soon.

They both held all their hands together with their opposite counterparts. The two lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes, feeling the pure love they held for each other.

"_Grennie, thank you. Thank you for the most wonderful date of my life. You have really given me everything this very night and I'm forever grateful.", _said Delphox.

"_You are very welcome, sweetheart. Do you think we'll be together forever? Even if we are apart for a little while_?", asked Greninja.

"_Grennie, that is such a silly question.", _said Delphox in a teasing and giggling voice, "_Of course we will be together forever."_

Greninja gently leaned his head forward and gave her a warm kiss on her right cheek. Delphox just put her hands on her hips with an expression on her face that looked both happy and frustrating.

"_C'mon, Grennie. You can do better than that. Give me a real, loving kiss.", _insisted Delphox.

"_W-wh-what do you mean, Delphy? I don't know any other way other than a normal mouth-to-mouth kiss. Is that what you want?", _asked a worried, sweatdropping Greninja.

"_No. That's not the one I want either. Not a normal one anyway. Here, open your mouth and stick out your tongue.", _said Delphox with her right hand extended and open.

Doing as he was told, Greninja opening his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue a little. To his surprise, Delphox _grabbed _the tip of his tongue and pulled more of it out his mouth until it could extend no more.

"_U-uh, Delphy, w-wh-what are you doing?", _said Greninja in panic and sweat.

"_Showing you how to really do a romantic kiss for the one you love, Grennie. Just relax and let me do all the work.", _said Delphox in a seductive tone.

The tension and panic eased from Greninja a little, but he was still uneasy. Delphox wrapped the tongue around her neck and Greninja's like a scarf that was meant for two.

"_Are YOU ready, sweetie?", _asked Delphox.

"_Uh-", _but before Greninja could finish what he was going to say, Delphox closed her eyes and tugged on the tongue. It tightened around the two pokemon and it brought their faces together.

More importantly, it brought their lips together into the most magical and loving kiss of their lives. Greninja, now fully eased, closed his eyes and returned the surprise kiss from his girlfriend. He even grabbed her up and carried her in his arms back to the grassy terrain. Delphox, not paying any attention, continued to kiss Greninja, completely lost in the moment with the love of her life.

Greninja sat down on the grass with Delphox now on his lap, still making out. They soon fell tired and fell into a deep slumber, with Delphox using his chest as a soft pillow. Greninja unwrapped his tongue and it slid back into his mouth.

"_Goodnight, sweetheart.", _said Greninja before dozing off completely.


	4. Of Desserts And Ballrooms

I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Chapter 3: Of Desserts and Ballrooms

While Greninja and Delphox were enjoying a short snooze, Ash and Serena were having a wonderful time at D'Amour et de Délices on their date. They had just finished dinner and were now waiting for dessert while enjoying a little chat.

"Well, Ash, that was dinner. I guess the only thing that is left for tonight is dessert and then we'll be heading back home.", said Serena as she was wiping some leftover carbonara sauce from her mouth with a white serviette.

"Nope, Serena. There is still fun to be had tonight. I have a few more surprises for tonight and _then _we can go home.", said Ash wit ha small smirk.

Serena just stared at him for a few minutes with awe and blush before she broke out of her trance and smiled. '_Seriously? Ash has more in store tonight? I don't know what else we're going to do tonight, but judging from the look on his face, he makes them sound really fun. Oh, I can't wait.'_

'_I still do have much more in store for her, but I'm still nervous about the last event. I want to make it the best moment of this night. I must be confident and I must not fail, not even after all the pep talks form Mom and Grace.' _thought Ash while he was still smiling at Serena.

'_Well, I at least got Grace's blessing and approval to marry Serena. I can't let her down, even after all this planning.'_

Flashback One Month Earlier…

It was dusk in the Kalos region. A Noivern was flying over the Ketchum Residence, carrying a passenger. It landed at the front door of the mansion and the rider demounted from his pokemon. It was Ash.

"Thanks for the ride, Noivern. Why don't you go ahead and get some rest for tonight? You look like you need it.", said Ash as he petted Noivern's head.

"Noiiii Noiver!", screeched Noivern. He opened his mouth open for a reward.

"Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten your treat for a job well done.", said Ash as he produced an Oran Berry from his jacket pocket and threw it to Noivern, "Here you go, pal."

Noivern quickly snatched it out of the air, chewed it and swallowed it. He then gave another screech of thanks and flew off to the gardens behind the house. Ash, meanwhile, entered the house through the front door and closed it behind him.

"Hello? Serena? Are you home?", called out Ash.

"I'm in the kitchen, Ash.", called back a voice.

Ash walked into the kitchen to find Serena cooking something. She was wearing a pink apron over a white shirt and a long purple skirt with black socks. She was also wearing oven mittens.

"Hello, Ash. How was the exhibition battle against Malva today?", asked Serena as she took off her gloves and put them on a nearby coatrack.

"Well, as usual, I won. Yet, Malva has shown to be a great challenge as usual as well. After all, she's not the most powerful Kalos Elite Four Member for nothing.", said Ash, "What have you been doing this evening?"

"Oh, I just finished preparing dinner. We are having mashed potatoes with Caesar salad and some meatloaf. I just finished putting some cookies in the oven for dessert.", said Serena, "Ash, would you mind if I go have a shower before we eat? I feel like I'm in a desert."

"Of course, Serena. Take as much time as you need.", said Ash. '_Just make it long enough for me to make a call to Grace.'_

"Thanks, Ashy. I'll be out in twenty minutes.", said Serena as she kissed his cheek and walked off to get herself cleaned.

Ash, on the other hand, made his way to the house computer phone system and checked that Serena was out of sight. He quickly dialled the number of the Yvonne residence in Vaniville Town. He waited for a few moments, hoping that Grace would pick up, and it did. The woman's face appeared on-screen.

"Hello, Yvonne residence. Grace Yvonne speaking.", said the brunette woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Yvonne. This is Ash Ketchum here.", aid Ash.

"Oh, hello there, Ash. How are you doing? How is Serena doing?", asked Grace.

"Me and Serena are doing just fine, Mrs Yvonne. Everything's fine here.", said Ash.

"Have you been taking good care of Serena, young man? Is she alright?", asked Grace in a sarcastic, yet conflicting tone.

"Yes. I've been taking good care of your daughter. You have nothing to worry about.", replied Ash, starting to panic a bit.

"You aren't dating anyone behind her back, are you, mister?", asked Grace in a stern voice.

"What?! Of course not. I would NEVER do that. Not in a million years, Mrs Yvonne. Serena is the one for me and nobody else is as beautiful as she is.", said Ash in more panic.

"Have you been changing your you-know-whats everyday?", asked Grace while trying to hold a laugh back.

"Yes, I have be-Hey, wait a minute!", said Ash in shock that Grace knew his mother's old words.

Grace was now in full laughter. "I'm just kidding, Ash. You know that. And besides, you don't have to keep on calling me 'Mrs Yvonne' anymore. You can just call me Mom or Grace, since you have been like a son to me since you and Serena have started dating. Anyways, what can I do for my future son-in-law?"

Ash blushed hard. "Well, that's just it, Grace. I wanted to talk to you about something very important. It regards Serena.", said Ash.

"You can tell me anything. I'm listening if it has to do with Serena.", said Grace.

"Well, you know how Serena has been my girlfriend for six years now and how we have been dating for this long?", said Ash.

"Yeah, why?", asked Grace.

"Well, I really love Serena with all of my heart and soul. Ever since I reunited with her six years ago, she has been my greatest supporter and the reason I have become the Champion of Kalos. I want to keep on making her as happy as I can make her. And since Valentines Day is coming up in about a month's time, it will mark the official sixth anniversary since our first date and I want to make it a very special for her.", explained Ash nervously.

"Go on, go on, I'm listening. And don't be so nervous. You are starting to make me nervous too now", said Grace with enthusiasm in her voice. She clearly knew where this conversation was headed.

"I want to make our relationship a little more…permanent. And that's why I have to ask you for your permission if-", said Ash as he pulled out the engagement ring from his pocket and showed it to Grace, "-if you would be able to give your blessing so that I can marry Serena?"

On the inside, Grace squealed with joy that Ash was finally going to admit his true feelings to Serena. "Absolutely, Ash. You have my blessing. You've been taking great care of Serena these past years, so I think you will make an incredible husband for Serena and an even better son-in-law for me."

Ash blushed so furiously that his face was at the colour of a tamato berry. A few quick fans with his hand managed to cool him down. "Thank you so much, Grace. This really means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome, Ash. When do you plan to propose to my little girl?", asked Grace.

"Exactly one month from now, on Valentines Day night. I already have everything planned out for the night and the proposal is going to be the last thing on the agenda.", said Ash.

"Does Delia know about this?", said Grace.

"Yes, Mom does know about my plans. She agreed.", said Ash.

"Well, I'll be waiting for the phone call that will tell me that you are engaged. Until then take care and good luck.", said Grace.

"Ok, I'll see you then.", said Ash.

Grace hung up on her end while Ash set down the phone on his end. "Well, I guess all that is left now is to make sure that the date goes as planned and everything will be okay."

It is a good thing that he hung up that time, because Ash could hear Serena coming down the stairs.

Flashback End…

"Sir and Madam, here are your two hot chocolates. Your dessert will be arriving shortly.", A waiter had just arrived with two cups of steaming hot chocolate on saucers in his hands. He placed them down on the table and then left. Surprisingly, the two hot chocolates came with a couple of shortbread biscuits on the side.

"Great, these look really good.", said Ash as he picked up his own cup by the handle, brought it to his lips and sipped some of the sweet beverage. "Yep, it tastes heavenly."

"Yeah, I know I had hot chocolate before many times, but it tastes much sweeter and better on Valentines Day, especially with a boyfriend.", said Serena jokingly as she dipped a shortbread biscuit in her cocoa.

They both shared a laugh.

"Sir and Madam, your dessert has arrived. Please enjoy.", said the waiter from before who gave out the hot chocolates. Except now he was holding a silver tray that held the dessert in a glass bowl. He laid the glass bowl on the table and walked off.

The dessert was a large ice cream sundae that consisted of vanilla and chocolate and strawberry flavoured scoops. On the sides were two split halves of a single banana with some halved strawberries. The dessert itself was topped with caramel sauce, shredded coconut, chopped nuts, chocolate sprinkles and a single mint leaf was sitting on the top of it peacefully. There were two long spoons already dipped into the ice cream.

"I guess we picked the right dessert. It's both something that we like and it is big enough for the two of us to share.", said Ash.

"Yeah. Oh well, Ash, ladies first.", said Serena as she picked up her spoon first and scooped out a serving.

Ash followed her lead as he grabbed his own spoon and got some ice cream for himself. The two twenty-two year olds savoured the delicious and cold flavours that ran through them, enjoying the moment of bliss.

"Aaahhh, brainfreeze.", muttered Serena as she clutched her head in her hands, Quickly thinking, she grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and took a long sip from it.

"Me, too.", said Ash as he clutched his own head in pain and drank some of his own hot chocolate.

"Well, this is actually pretty funny. We're getting brainfreeze at the same time.", said Serena as she gave out a laugh.

"I know, it is kind of humorous.", said Ash as he shared the laugh with his girlfriend.

The two then continued through the cycle of eating the ice cream and sipping hot chocolate until they were finished. The bowl was practically sparkling clean with only some mere remains of melted ice cream and the two cups were empty with only a few smudges of dry cream coating the edges. Ash quickly called for a waiter.

"Waiter, would it be alright of we could have our bill?", asked Ash.

"Certainly, Mr Ketchum. I'll be back in a moment with your bill.", said the waiter as he went back into the restaurant to retrieve the bill for the two.

"Already wanting to leave so quickly, Ashy? What's the big rush here?", asked Serena teasingly.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you. And the reason for leaving so early is so that we can be on schedule for it.", said Ash.

"Another surprise, Ash?" You have been nothing but surprises tonight. But keep on doing it, because I love surprises.", Serena said excitedly.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with the leather bill pouch. Ash paid for the dinner quickly. It was expensive since they _did_ dine in a popular exclusive and expensive Lumiose City restaurant, but being the Champion of Kalos, he easily afforded it without problems. They then got up from their seats, walked back inside the restaurant and began their descend to the ground floor.

When they reached the main entrance, a door waiter greeted them and opened he door. "Thank you for visiting D'Amour et de Délices on this fine evening. We hope to see you again in the future. Have a wonderful night."

"Thank you, sir, and have a good night yourself.", Serena returned the comment.

"Thank you for everything and enjoy yourself.", said Ash.

The two exited the restaurant and they were soon beck in the busy and noisy streets of Lumiose City. Compared to before they entered the restaurant, the number of people had almost DOUBLED. More people are walking the streets with their lovers enjoying the night to the fullest. Bakeries and cafes were flooded with customers and cars were becoming more common.

They spotted their limousine waiting in a parking spot not too far from the restaurant. They walked to it. Ash opened the door, let Serena go in first and then followed her in suit. The chauffer greeted them as Ash shut the door.

"Hello, you two. How was the dinner?", asked the chauffer.

"It went well, thank you.", said Serena.

The driver chuckled. "So, where to now?"

"Please take us to the Lumiose City Ballroom Hall.", said Ash.

"The Ballroom Hall? What are you planning here, Ashy?", said Serena in a flirty tone.

"You'll find out.", said Ash

The car then started to move. The Lumiose City Ballroom Hall was particularly famous in the Kalos Region for its spectacular held dances and romantic events on special occasions. After about ten minutes, the car pulled up in front of a magnificent building. The structure was painted white with double timber doors, large arched windows and some built-in pillars were in within the walls. The roof was layered with black, brown and red bricks. Light seemed to coming in from the windows and silhouette were visible of many guests and people.

After they got out of the limo, Ash and Serena made their way to the front door. A guard was standing next to the door holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Champion Ash and Queen Serena.", he greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I have two dance reservations for me and Serena Yvonne.", said Ash.

"Do you have your tickets for entry?", asked the guard.

"Yes I believe I do.", said Ash as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out two scarlet red tickets with some gold writing on them he handed them to the man.

"Everything seems to be in order, sir. And you are about five minutes early for the main dance event. Go right on in and have a great time." said the guard as he opened one of the doors. As and Serena walked right in.

"First dinner and now an exclusive dance event? This is the best night ever.", said Serena as she hugged her boyfriend.

"It may be now. But there is still one more thing after this that will make it the best night of our lives.", said Ash.

'_I wonder what it could be? Whatever it is, he said it will be great.", _Serena thought.

As they walked the main ballroom, they were silenced at the sight and it was a really beautiful one. The entire ballroom was brightly lit by chandeliers form the ceiling and there was music being played in the air. The turnout was enormous. Women were wearing their most beautiful dresses and accessories in many different colours and sizes while the men were wearing their best suits and tuxedos that were mostly black, with the exception of the occasional white.

"I guess most of the Kalos region had the same idea of coming here as well.", said Serna as she was amazed by the sight.

"Yeah.", said Ash in response.

Deciding to kill the time, Ash and Serena decided to go sit down at some chairs and have a talk. Serena decided to bring up a pretty big subject.

"Y'know, Ash, did you happen to see the Pokemon Contest Hall on the way here?", asked Serena.

Recollecting the memory from only a few minutes ago, Ash responded. "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"That was actually the place where we had our first Pokemon Contest together. Do you remember it?", said Serena.

"Oh boy, do I.", said Ash.


	5. Two Co-ordinators Part 1

Chapter 5: One Trainer, One Performer, Two Co-ordinators Part 1

6 Years Earlier- After Ash's victory against Clemont…...

"Alright! I have just won the Voltage Badge!", exclaimed Ash as he posed in his classic stance and held the Voltage Badge up high.

"Pika Pika!", squeaked Pikachu.

"Dier Frogg!", Frogadier shouted.

"Goo Goo!", roared Goodra. He decided to go a little further and snatched Ash from the ground. He smothered Ash in a great big hug, covering him in slimy essence.

"Goodra, I love you too, but can you please let go of me?", pleaded Ash as he felt the goo on his face. Goodra put him down.

Serena, Bonnie, Meyer and Braxen ran down from the stands to congratulate Ash for his win. Braixen ran up to Frogadier.

"_Well done, Froggie. You've done well today.", _said Braixen in enthusiasm for her short-time crush

Frogadier blushed at being called that, but he nevertheless kept his cool. "_Thanks, Braixen, but I couldn't have done it without your continuous support. It's because of your commitment that helped me in today's win."_

He and Braixen then walked to hteir respective trainers. Frogadier thought to himself, while looking at Braixen. He never noticed this before, but she looked really beautiful. '_Froggie? Where did she get that from?_

The two reached the people. There seemed to be a conversation between Clemont's family while Serena was congratulating Ash.

"Congratulations on your win, Ash.", said Serena, while awaiting for a response.

But she didn't expect what was about to happen next. Ash ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Serena couldn't believe this. The boy who she had a crush on, for Arceus-knows-how-long, was hugging her. She quickly returned the hug and did it tightly, not wanting it to end anytime soon.

"Serena, I really should thank you. The others supported me through this gym battle greatly, but you were the greatest supporter out of them all. I couldn't have done it without you.", said Ash.

Serena let off a blush on her face from both the hug and the compliment from her childhood friend.

Clemont, Bonnie and Meyer turned their heads in the duos direction and caught them in the moment.

"Aaaaaawwwwww.", Meyer and Bonnie said together, "So you two really do like each other more than friends.

Ash and Serena suddenly broke apart form each other, trying hard not to be so embarrassed from their little 'moment'.

"W-what, Bonnie?", It's not like that at all. It was just a friendly hug. That's all.", stammered Ash in panic and blush.

"Suuure it was.", teased Bonnie, "Well, my instincts say otherwise. You two really do like each other."

"Yeah, I just wish the my son could be more like you two. He really should find himself a girlfriend and not just focus on inventing all the time.", said Meyer as he nudged Clemont's arm.

"DAAAAD! I don't need a girlfriend anytime soon. I'll get one either when I feel like it or when I actually see someone who I like with my own free will.", said Clemont while putting on his backpack

At that moment, the doors to the gym opened. A girl of about Ash's age entered with brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, is the Lumiose City Gym Leader in? I'd like to have a gym battle for a Voltage Badge."

Clemont walked up to her. "Yes, that would be me. I'm Clemont and I'm the gym leader of the Lumoise City Pokemon Gym. But I have just finished with a challenger here and my pokmeon are exhausted. Would it be alright if we could have our battle tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing. I can wait until tomorrow.", said the girl, "By the way I'm Hannah."

Bonnie ran up to her with determination in her eyes. She kneeled down on one knee and held out her hand towards Hannah. "Hannah, you're a keeper! Will you please take care of by brother and go on a date with him tonight?"

Hannah blushed, but was otherwise was very confused. "K-keeper? Take care? D-date?"

But Clemont was thinking otherwise.

"BONNIE, I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS A MILLION TIMES!", cried out Clemont as his Aipom Arm extended for his backpack and grabbed Bonnie, lifting her into the air by the collar of her shirt.

"I hope you'll think about it. Please, Hannah?", shouted Bonnie as Clemont ran off with Bonnie in tow.

"IGNORE HER! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!", shouted Clemont as he ran off with a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

"Don't worry, he's shy.", whispered Meyer to Hannah's ear; she sweatdropped

"Well, I'll be back here tomorrow for my gym battle. See ya later.", said Hannah as she exited the gym rather quickly while mumbling something to herself. Meyer then faced Ash and Serena.

"Well, what are you two kids going to do now?", asked the man.

"Well, we had better get a room in the Pokemon Centre for the night.", said Serena.

"Yeah, and maybe tomorrow we can head off for the next gym battle or showcase performance.", said Ash.

"Well, kids, I heard that there was going to be a Pokemon Contest tomorrow here in Lumiose City. Would you two like to go with me and the kids to watch it tomorrow?", asked Meyer.

"Pokemon Contest? What is a Pokemon Contest?", asked Serena in confusion.

Ash had an answer for this. "A Pokemon Contest is something that is similar to a Pokemon Showcase, but different in some ways. There are preliminary rounds where a co-ordinator and pokemon have to show off moves in a display that makes it more appealing. Then there are the battle rounds where trainers and their pokemon go against others in a battle while doing appealing moves instead of regular battles. The overall winner would get a Contest Ribbon and you need five to enter a Region Grand Festival."

"What's a Grand Festival?", asked Serena again.

"The Grand Festival is an event where co-ordinators who have gotten five ribbons each can qualify for. This event actually goes on for several days with the appeal and battle rounds. The co-ordinator who wins a Grand Festival will be named Top Co-ordinator and will receive a Ribbon Cup for their win.", Ash finished his explanation.

"Wow. That all sounds like so much fun.", said Serena.

"What are you thinking, Serena?", asked Ash.

"I don't want to watch a contest. I want to be _in it.", _exclaimed Serena.

"Well, you two kids go do what you want to do. I gotta go and sort out things Clemont and his sister, see if they are not fighting.", said Meyer as he went off in search for his kids.

Ash and Serena exited the Gym with Frogadier, Braixen and Pikachu in tow and headed off to the Pokemon Centre. "Serena, are you sure about this? I mean being a co-ordinator can interfere with your dream of being the Kalos Queen."

"It's no problem, Ash. If I won't become Kalos Queen, I can at least aim to be a Top Co-ordinator.", said Serena, "Say, is there anything that you need for a contest?"

"Well, you might need to get some pokeball capsules and stickers, and a dress to make yourself and your pokemon look more appealing.", said Ash.

"Alright then, after I finish registering to become a co-ordinator, we can go shopping for dresses.", said Serena.

Normally, Ash would despise going shopping, but since this was for Serena, he was willing to let it go, especially for her first contest. They arrived at the Pokemon Centre a few minutes later and Serena ran straight to the reception desk, where there was a Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff doing some paperwork.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy.", asked Serena, "Where can I go to register to become a Pokemon Co-ordinator?"

"Why, you can register here if this is your first time at being a co-ordinator. I just need your name, home town or city, Pokedex and the name of your partner.", said Nurse Joy.

"Partner?", asked Serena nervously.

"Yep, you see, here in the Kalos Pokemon Contest Circuit, all contests are partnership contests. This means that you need a partner co-ordinator in order to qualify. Instead of the usual one Top Co-ordinator per year in any other reagion, Kalos has _two _every year_. _Otherwise you can't compete.", said Nurse Joy.

"Does the same thing apply for the Grand Festivals?", asked Serena.

"Yes.", said Nurse Joy.

Serena was about to confess that she didn't have a partner to compete alongside with until Ash spoke up. "I'm her partner."

Serena was surprised. "Ash? You want to compete in contests, too? But aren't they for girls only like in showcases?"

"Nope, they are for both boys and girls. And besides, I participated in a couple of contests on my previous journeys in other regions when I younger with some other friends. It would be great to brush up on some old skills again.", said Ash. "And like you said, if you can't become Kalos Queen, you can become a Top Co-ordinator. For me, if I can't win the Kalos League, I can at least try to win the Kalos Grand Festival."

Serena beamed with happiness. Not only had she found a contest partner, but that contest partner also happened to be her childhood crush. '_Maybe, just maybe, this can help me in telling him how I feel towards him.'_

"Well, since you two are partners, I guess I can just register you two alongside each other, right?", asked Nurse Joy and the two children nodded.

Nurse Joy first turned to Serena. "So, what's your name, home town or city? I will also need your Pokedex."

"My name is Serena Yvonne and I'm from Vaniville Town here in Kalos.", said Serena as she handed her Pokedex to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy fidgeted with her computer and Serena's Pokedex for a few minutes before she spoke.

"There you are, Serena. You have officially been registered as a Co-ordinator. We cannot provide you with all of the supplies here in the Pokemon Centre, but there is a store here in Lumiose City called Ye Old Contest Shoppe that will have anything you need from capsules to dresses.", said Nurse Joy as she handed Serena back her Pokedex along with a new pink coloured ribbon case and a Kalos Contest Pass. She then turned her attention to Ash, "And what is your name, young man?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.", said Ash as he handed his Pokedex to the nurse.

"Ash Ketchum? It says here in your profile that you are have had past experiences as a Co-ordinator and have entered some contests, but you weren't an official co-ordinator. Is this your first time as being a real co-ordinator?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes. I would like to do contest for real now and qualify for the Grand Festival with Serena.", said Ash.

Nurse Joy worked for a few minutes before she finished the same process and handed him the same things that Serena received, except his ribbon case was blue. "There you are. There is a contest here in Lumiose City tomorrow morning. So I suggest that if you want to qualify, you two better get some practice done."

"Okay. Come on, Ash.", said Serena as she ran out the door with Frogadier, Pikachu and Braixen.

Ash was about to follow but he stopped to thank Nurse Joy. "Thanks for the help Nurse Joy."

"You are very welcome. That's what I'm here for. And good luck with your cute girlfriend.", said Nurse Joy.

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. "W-wait. It isn't like that. We are just best friends. At least we are for now."

"Sure you are, but judging for how you wanted to be her partner, you must really like her. But good luck anyway.", said Nurse Joy as she waved Ash goodbye.

Ash exited the Pokemon Centre. Serena and their pokemon were already waiting for him.

"Ash, while you were still inside, it seemed to me like Braixen and Frogadier wanted to be in this contest together. We should let them participate.", said Serena.

Ash turned to the two pokemon. "Is that true? Would you like to compete?"

Brai Ixen.", said Braixen.

"Frog Gadier.", said Frogadier.

"So shall we get going?", asked Serena.

"Well, I never thought I would ever say this, but…lets go shopping.", said Ash.

It took them about ten minutes but they finally found the shop. It looked very fancy and beautiful with all the merchandise that lined the windows. Dresses, suits, stickers, capsule, poster and other contest related objects. They went inside and were amazed by all the products they saw.

"What should we buy first, Ash? I'm just dying to try on as many contest outfits as possible and I think I'll just have a hard time choosing.", said Serena.

"Firstly, I think we should get the capsules first and a variety of stickers for the pokeballs. We should save the outfits for last since they may take most of our time.", said Ash.

"Okay.", said Serena.

About ten minutes later, they had finished buying their supplies and all that was left was the outfits to purchase.

But it turned out to be a more difficult task than they thought to pick out a good outfit. Serena kept on looking for out fits of various colours, sizes and styles that would look good together, but none of them seemed to match. Many minutes were spent in the changerooms and many dresses and suits were tried on, but none seemed to go well. Even the pokemon agreed.

"Okay, it's easy for me to choose a suit if you're doing contest by yourself, but in partnerships, this is way more difficult.", said Ash as he was trying on his latest outfit.

"Yeah, I know. Ash, what do you think of this outfit?", said Serena to Ash.

She was wearing one of her latest outfits as she pointed to a dress that was on a mannequin with hair on it. The top half of the dress was a white shirt that had a few yellow buttons sown on going down the middle with two wide black stripes going down the sides of the buttons that connected with another black stripe that ran across the waistline. There seemed to be no sleeves, but there were frills that were stitched on that covered the shoulders. Across the collar, there was a large blue bowtie. For the lower half of the dress, there was a black skirt that connected to the shirt and had a bow strapped across it and the bowtie was tied on the behind. Another set of light blue frills were stitched about halfway down the black skirt. On the inside, there was another longer blue skirt stitched that had a light blue stripe going across it horizontally and at the bottom of it, there was one final stitching of white fabric that showed off in a blunt zigzag pattern at the tips. The mannequin also had gloves on its hands that were white and had the same blunt zigzags at the edges of it with blue bowties tied across the wrists. The mannequin's hair was similarly long like Serena's old hairstyle and it had two pigtails on either side of the head that was held in place by two blue bows and there was a single yellow hairclip inserted in the hair near the forehead. There were white socks at the mannequin's feet with more blunt zigzag edges and a pair of black leather shoes with straps on them were also present at its feet.

Ash looked at the dress for a few moments before his eyes lit up at a memory. "Hold that thought, Serena. I just remembered something. Be right back."

Ash went off into the boy's outfit section for a few moments before he returned with a suit on a special coat hanger that holds both shirts and pants. There was a black vest with yellow buttons going down the middle and light blue linings on the edges over a white shirt that had sleeves going down to the elbows and with a high white collar. It also had two pieces of fabric in a frill-like style stuffed carefully down the neck of the shirt, which was also on top of another shirt or tank top that had its bottom edge sticking out form under the white shirt. There also a black pair of jeans that came with the suit. In a small plastic wrapping, there was a pair of white gloves and a single yellow hairclip.

They both stood looking at the two sets of clothing and realised that they moth had matching colours and were similarly designed, as if they were meant to be together.

"Serena, both of these outfits match. They would make great outfits for our contests since we are partners now. We should totally get them.", said Ash.

Serena both gave them one last glance before deciding. "Alright, I just need to ask for some help from the clerk to get this dress down from the mannequin.", said Serena as she walked off to the front desk.

"And I think I'll get some new white socks and a pair of black leather shoes to go with the suit.", said Ash as he went to find some shoes.

Serena approached the front desk, where there was a young woman reading a magazine sitting down on a plastic chair.

"Excuse me, ma'am?", said Serena in hopes of getting the woman's attention.

The woman put down her magazine, stood up and faced Serena. "Yes? What can I get for you?"

"Is the dress on that mannequin over there for sale? I was hoping to purchase it for my first contest tomorrow.", said Serena as she pointed to her desired dress.

"Sure, that outfit is for sale, but it comes in the set you see. I'll get it down for you and package it. This might take me a few minutes.", said the woman as she walked over to the mannequin. She then took it to the main mannequin dressing room. About ten minutes later, she came out with the outfit and accessories in a box in a box.

"There you are, sweetie. Is there anything else you want to purchase?", said the clerk. Serena handed her the capsules and stickers.

"Serena, I got my outfit. And don't worry. I pay for both our purchases.", said Ash as he came to the front desk and put his sit, a box containing his new shoes, socks, capsules and stickers on the bench.

"I'm guessing that you two are partners in the Kalos Contest Circuit, am I right?", asked the woman.

"Yep.", said Ash and Serena at the same time.

"Well, looks like you two share a strong bond. I'll tell you what, since you two make a really cute couple, you are both purchasing similarly designed clothes and the boy is willing to pay like a true gentleman, I'll give you both a discount for such an occasion.", sais the woman as she did some typing on her electronic cash register.

Serena and Ash blushed at being called a cute couple.

She carefully folded the outfits and placed them in separate large paper bags along with the accessories. Ash's shoes were put in another bag. Ash then paid her the money for their purchases.

"Well, thank you both for shopping here and good luck tomorrow.", called out the clerk as she waved good-bye Ash and Serena as she walked out the door. They retuned the gesture and waved back. The pokemon followed on tow while Pikachu ran up on Ash's shoulder.

"Y'know, Serena, I have just realized something back there.", said Ash.

"Really, Ash? What is that?", asked Serena.

"I had realized that shopping isn't such a bad thing after all. I used to just carry bags around for my friends on my past travels when we went shopping, but it's actually pretty fun if you do it yourself", said Ash.

"See, Ash?", said Serena while she was nodding her head, "If you just give something a chance, you might see that it isn't bad anymore."

"Well, now that we have our outfits, we should get practicing for the contest as soon as possible.", said Ash in determination.

"Okay. Since it is about midday now, we have the rest of the afternoon and maybe an hour at night to practice.", said Serena. "But are you sure that we can do this in only a limited amount of time?"

"Sure we can, Serena.", said Ash, "I have had some experiences already in contests and we should be able t do it well. If we don't, we can always improve."

"Yeah.", said Serena.

The pokemon gave out their own cries of agreement. The gang had returned to the Pokemon Centre and booked a room. When they came to their room, however, they realized that there was only one king-sized bed. Seena and Ash both looked at each other. Did the Nurse Joy set them up on this, thinking they could be a great couple, and give them a room especially for couples?

"Well, this is sort of awkward.", sighed Serena.

"Well, Serena, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor.", said Ash.

"What? NO! Ash, we can both sleep in the same bed. You are not sleeping on the cold floor, mister!", scolded Serena as she pointed a finger in his face.

"But it would seem more polite to let a girl have her own bed.", said Ash.

"Maybe so, but it's going to be cold tonight and I don't want you to catch a cold, even if you have a sleeping bag.", scoffed Serena.

"Alright, alright.", said Ash in defeat.

The two laid down their backpacks and outfits on the beds and then began to make their way down to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Centre. It was empty when they got there.

"Alright, Ash, since you are the more experienced in Pokemon Contests, why don't you teach me how to get started?", asked Serena as they sat down on a bench with their pokemon.

"Well, firstly, I think we should recap on which moves our pokemon currently know, so that we can have an easier time to figure out good move combinations. Frogadier knows Bubble, Water Pulse, Cut, Pound, Double Team and Aerial Ace.", said Ash as he thought back to Frogadier's moves.

"Well, Braixen only knows Scratch, Ember, Hidden Power and Flamethrower.", said Serena.

"Well, I think I have an idea. Serena, Braixen and Frogadier, c'mon.", said Ash as he ran out to the battlefield. The other three followed while Pikachu decided to stay and watch from the bench.

"Okay, Serena. For our first try, lets try cancelling out each other's spherical moves for the Appeal Rounds. At the same time, Frogadier can launch a Water Pulse into the air and then Braixen can fire a Hidden Power straight after it.", said Ash.

The three listened to Ash's instructions intently and tried to picture the combo in their heads. After for a few minutes, Serena's eyes lit up.

"Okay, I think I got the picture now.", said Serena.

"Brai Braixen,", said Braixen in agreement.

"Frog Frog.", added in Frogadier.

"Then lets try it out. Frogadier, launch a Water Pulse into the air.", said Ash. Frogadier charged a blue sphere of water in his hands and shot it up into the sky.

"Braixen, follow that Water Pulse with Hidden Power.", ordered Serena. Braixen, now being bipedal, formed a white orb in her paws and launched it into the sky towards the blue sphere that was already flying.

Upon contact, the combo attack exploded into sparkles of blue and white raindrops. They were slowly showering upon the entire battlefield.

"Oh my Arceus, that was sooo beautiful! I didn't know that contests could be this much fun.", squealed Serena in excitement as she felt the harmless attack particles against her skin.

"Yeah. So what did you think of the appeal performance, Serena?", asked Ash.

"I really liked it, Ash, but I have an idea of my own now and I would like it if we could give it a try.", said Serena.

"Sure thing, Serena.", said Ash.

Braixen was all ready to get started, but Frogadier wasn't paying attention. While Ash and Serena were talkin, he was repeatedly launching multiple Water Pulses at a nearby tree and kept on exploding on impact.

"Huh? Frogadier, what are you doing?", asked Ash.

At that moment, Frogadier charged another Water Pulse, but this one was much larger than any other and it turned aslightly darker shade of blue. He then launched it into the air. After a moment, the sphere exploded in the air raining water down.

"Wow, that was a really strong move and a beautiful appeal.", said Serena.

"Yep, except that wasn't Water Pulse Frogadier just launched. He just learned a new move. That was Hydro Cannon.", said Ash, "Frogadier must have been wanting to improve Water Pulse for a while now to learn that move."

"Sooo cool!", said Serena.

"Rai Braixen.", cried Braixen as she gave her congratulations to Frogadier.

"Well, should we get back to trying out my idea?", asked Serena.

'Oh, yes, of course.", said Ash as he scratched the back of his neck In embarrassment.

"Okay. Firstly, Braixen and Frogadier should launch Hidden Power and Hydro Cannon at the same time into the air. Then they can swap positions with each other and try to make the two attacks explode with Bubble and Ember.", explained Serena before adding something, "Um, do the pokemon have to dance like in showcases?"

"No. Although contests are about showing off the pokemon's move skills, there is no dancing involved since the co-ordinator doesn't dance or is involved with the appeals.

"Right then. Shall we give it a try?", said Serena. Ash, Frogadier and Braixen nodded to this.

Ash and Serena gave out their respective commands and a few moments later, a blue orb and white orb were suspended high in the sky. The two pokemon then switched places with each other and then shot Bubble and Ember at each other's attacks. When the bubbles connected with the Hidden Power and the ember flames struck the Hydro Cannon, a simultaneous explosion happened. There were the similar droplets from the two attacks coming down upon them, but there were more in numbers and they sparkled a lot more.

"Serena, that was an amazing idea. It looked better and more beautiful than even my appeal idea. You're really good for a beginner.", said Ash.

Serena blushed at that moment. At the fact that Ash had admitted that she was better than him at something this time. Normally, Ash would have most of the confidence, determination and skills, but it looks like Serena can be good at coming up with contest appeal ideas.

"Thank you, Ash. But really, that was just your idea, but with some of my own adjustments.", said Serena, "Do we have to come up with combos for the battle rounds as well?"

"No, because once we are out on the battlefield, we'll have to make up our own strategies as we go since we never know who the opponent may be or which pokemon they will use.", said Ash.

For the next few hours, Ash and Serena kept on practicing with Frogadier and Braixen the combo for the appeal round while putting some extras to make it look even better until it was so well perfected that there was nothing else about it that needed to be corrected. Frogadier even managed to improve his Bubble into Bubble Beam. The other pokemon cheered for them the whole time, believing in their trainers and friends.

It was about seven thirty at night now. Ash and Serena were eating out at a restaurant while the pokemon were resting at the Pokemon Centre. Remembering that he was in a restaurant in a more civilised place in Kalos, Ash kept his eating habits under control and ate at a much slower pace and with adjusted table manners as he slowly chewed his food. Serena was proud of him for this. To Serena, this outing was a bit more like a date unlike the 'date' back in Coumarine City. She kept her courage.

"I still can't believe we're going for our first official partnership contest tomorrow. I wonder what it feels like when you are performing in front of a live audience and it's going to be broadcasted all over Kalos. Feeling this just makes me nervous.", said Serena.

"Don't be nervous, Serena. Just stay focused on the contest and we'll nail it. If you start to feel nervous, your pokemon will start to feel nervous too.", said Ash as he gulped down some mashed potatoes and green spinach.

"Thanks for the advice, Ash.", said Serena.

For the next hour, they stayed at the restaurant and enjoyed their evening. They then left for the Pokemon Centre for a good night's sleep. When thy got to their room, they found their pokemon were already asleep. Fletchinder was perched upon the curtain railing, Goodra was sleeping in a corner, Hawlucha was leaning against a wall in a deep sleep, Pancham was beside Hawlucha in the same position, Pikachu was lying on a chair, and Frogadier and Braixen were leaning on each other with arms wrapped around each other.

Quietly, they both had quick showers and cleaned themselves up. Ash changed into a new set of pyjamas he had recently bought in a previous town he had bought and Serena changed into her pink sleepwear and put a pink bow in her hair.

"Which side of the bed do you want to take, Serena?", asked Ash.

"I don't really mind, Ash, but since you asked me and I really need my beauty sleep for tonight before our first contest, I'll take the left side of the bed since it is the furthest from the window.", said Serena as she jumped into bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Ash got into the right side of the bed and covered himself in the blanket.

"Goodnight, Serena.", said Ash.

"Goodnight, _Ashy.", _replied Serena.

The Next Morning…...

It was morning. After having a quick breakfast at the Pokemon Centre, Ash and Serena packed up their things and made their way to the Pokemon Contest Hall. When they arrived, Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie were waiting for them at the reception.

"Guys, Dad told us you were going to compete in this Pokemon Contest. I can't wait to see you two perform.", said Bonnie.

"I'm really glad you decided to enter this.", said Clemont, "Doing contests should really strengthen the bonds between you two and your pokemon in so many ways."

"Ash, are there going to be many girls in contests?", asked Bonnie to Ash.

"Well, a majority of co-ordinators are girls, so yes, Bonnie. Why do you ask?", asked Ash.

"GREAT! That means that I can have a much easier and fun time trying to find Clemont a wife!", exclaimed Bonnie rather loudly. This caught the attention of at least twenty females in the room, all eyeing the group with stares.

Clemont had never been more embarrassed in his entire life as he turned a light shade of red as the girls were giving him confused looks while some others were giggling.

"Bonnie, I told you to stop this yesterday! Didn't you hear a word that I said?!", shouted Clemont as he had his Aipom Arm suspend Bonnie in mid-air.

"Of course I did, big brother. But I know that you will be taking a long time to do that and you know how I hate to wait, which is why I have to find you a wife NOW.", said Bonnie rather loudly as she pointed to various girls in contest outifts, "Why don't you go ask the girl over there? Or the girl over there with the Helioptile? Ooohh, that one has really good hair! And that one has awesome eyes and a beautiful dress! What about that gorgeous girl with the make-up? C'mon, big brother, what are you waiting for?! Just ask someone already!"

At this moment, all the other girls were giving off loud giggles. Some were even beginning to walk forward towards Clemont with smiles on their faces. Clemont gave off a large sweatdrop in fear and embarrassment. Clemont then took off running for the door with Bonnie behind.

"I hope one of you ladies will at least think about it, please! Please, at least one of you?", shouted out Bonnie, "My brother's just shy."

"PLEASE IGNORE MY SISTER! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!", shrieked Clemont, but the further he got away, the quieter his voice became.

One of the other girls sighed, "Aaawwww, and that boy was such a cutie."

Serena and Ash sighed while Meyer scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry that our greeting had to be cut short again, but I guess it's my job as a father to calm things down between my kids. We'll see you two later during the contest.

Meyer sped out of the door to catch up to Clemont and Bonnie. Ash and Serena just walked up to the registration desk.

"Hello and welcome.", said the woman at he desk, "Are you two here to register for the contest?"

"Yes, ma'am. We are partners Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne.", said Ash as he and Serena gave her their contest passes to the woman.

The woman did a little fidgeting on her computer and scanned the two passes until she handed them back to their owners. "There, you two are officially registered in the Lumiose Pokemon Contest. Good Luck to both of you."

"Thanks.", said Ash and Serena as they left for the changing rooms.

The changing rooms were divided into male and female divisions. Ash and Serena took their outfits and entered their own. When they came out, they were looking fabulous. Serena in her black, white and blue dress, white gloves and black shoes. The only features left out were the ribbons for her hair since she will have to wait for her hair to grow back in order to apply them. Ash exited in his matching coloured suit, white gloves and black shoes. He had his yellow hairclip like Serena did with hers.

"Wow, Ash, you look really handsome in that suit.", said Serena.

"Thanks, Serena. And you look very beautiful in that dress.", said Ash as he and Serena both blushed at being complemented with one another. They then walked to the main waiting room.

The main waiting room turned out to be very crowded. There were lots of co-ordinators in any different coloured dresses and suits. Pokemon of various species were accompanying them.

"Wow, this is sure a big turnout.", said Serena as she saw what the other co-ordinators were wearing, "And their outfits look really great."

"Yeah, but not as great as our matching outfits.", said Ash.

All of a sudden, the television monitor on the lit up.

"_Hello, everyone and welcome to the Lumiose City Pokemon Contest. My name is Mary and I'm going to be your MC for today.", _said a woman with black hair and green eyes, "_Now I know that all of you are eager to see all the co-ordinators and their pokemon give off some great performances, so lets get this event underway. Firstly, lets introduce our panel of judges. We have our very own Chief of the Pokemon Activities Committee, Mr Contesta."_

"_Good morning, everyone. It's feeling great to be here today.", _said Mr Contesta.

"_Next, we have the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr Sukizo.", _said Mary as she pointed to the next judge.

"_Hi there, Lumiose City. Remarkable as ever, I see_.", said the short judge.

"_And lastly, we have Lumiose City's very own Nurse Joy.", _said Mary.

"_Greetings, all. And good luck to all the co-ordinators here.", _said the young nurse.

"_So without any further delay, lets start the Appeal Rounds. Our first appeal for the day is going to be from two new co-ordinators, but familiar people. The first is an aspiring Pokemon Performer with hopes of becoming Kalos Queen, Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town. And her partner is an aspiring Pokemon Trainer with hopes of becoming the new Kalos Champion, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.", _said Mary.

The crowd gave out loud cheers from the stands at he two names. Ash and Serena walked out from behind the curtains with their hands interlocked while using their free hands to wave out to the audiences. Serena suggested that they hold hands to show their bond of being partners. Ash reluctantly agreed to doing this.

From the audience, Bonnie, Clemon and Meyer cheered the loudest.

"Go, Ash and Serena!", shouted out Bonnie.

"Good luck, you guys.", said Clemont.

"C'mon, kids. Give it all you got.", said Meyer

Arriving upon stage, they let go of each other's hands and withdrew their pokeballs in capsules.

"Frogadier, Moonlight!", said Ash as he threw his pokeball first.

"Braixen, Moonlight!", added Serena as she threw her own pokeball.

Ash's pokeball released a large cloud of bubbles upon opening. From within the bubbles, Frogadier jumped from one to another with ninja speed and weightlessness, until he jumped from the last one and did a front flip before landing on his feet on the ground. The bubbles all popped in the air.

"Frog Frog Frogadier!", exclaimed Frogadier.

From Serena's pokeball, a spiralling fire tornado escaped. Braixen spun around within the fire until she landed on her feet like Frogadier. The fire also extinguished in mid-air.

"Brai Braixen!", exclaimed Braixen.

"_And our first two co-ordinators have decided to go with their Frogadier and Braixen. Lets sit and watch what kind of appeals they can show us today.", _said Mary.

"Frogadier, launch Hydro Cannon into the air.", said Ash.

"Braixen, do the same thing with Hidden Power.", said Serena.

Both pokemon launched their own spherical move into the air. They soared up high into the air, side by side but not to close to cancel each other out.

"Now leap into the air and use Cut on the Hidden Power, Frogadier.", said Ash.

"Braixen, you leap into the air and use Scratch on the Hydro Cannon.", said Serena.

Simultaneously, the two pokemon ran a distance from each other and then jumped diagonally up towards each other and to their targets. When they reached the spheres, Frogadier's left hand had a sharpened blade sticking out while Braixen's claws on her paw extended. After they slashed the attacks, they exploded droplets of sparkling water and energy particles.

The two pokemon brushed by each other as they fell down and landed on their feet. They then ran up in front Ash and Serena and took a bow to the audience.

The crowd gave off some _ooohhs _and _aaaahhhs _as they witnessed the rainbow rain fall ever so slowly.

"And what a fabulous first performance for two new co-ordinators, folks. Lets see what our judges have to say.", said Mary.

"An incredible performance for two beginner co-ordinators. Very well done.", said Mr Contesta.

"Remarkable.", said Mr Sukizo simply.

"A wonderful performance put on by wonderful co-ordinators and their pokemon.", said Nurse Joy.

"And there you have it, everyone. Lets all give a big round of applause to Ash and Serena, Frogadier and Braixen.", said Mary.

The crowd once again burst into cheers, screams and shout for the two co-ordinators and their pokemon, who once again took a bow. Bonnie, Clemon and Meyer gave their best words of congratulations. As they were leaving the stage, Ash interlocked hands with Serena as Frogadier took hold of Braixen's paw. The girls blushed, but they kept calm and kept walking. They soon came back to the waiting room.

"Ash, I can't believe we managed to pull it off. Everybody loved us.", said Serena as she punched the air in victory.

"Yeah, you did very well for your first contest, Serena, and I'm very proud of you.", said Ash as he sat down on one of the benches.

"Thank you, Ash.", said Serena.

"But it isn't over yet. We still have to be sure that we managed to do a good enough appeal to get into the battle rounds. After that, we have to battle our very best while making some good combos.", said Ash.


	6. Two Co-ordinators Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.

And in case any of you were wondering about Frogadier learning Hydro Cannon shouldn't be possible, any water starters, whether they are in their final evolutions or not, can learn Hydro Cannon from ORAS onwards.

* * *

Chapter 6: One Trainer, One Performer, Two Co-ordinators Part 2

It was quite enjoyable to watch the rest of the appeals. All the other coordinators had put on magnificent appeals with the variety of pokemon that they had presented to the audience. From pokemon in their first evolved stages to pokemon who were large and in charge, all the appeals were beautiful.

Serena was particularly nervous about this. She had seen all those appeals that the other pokemon had put on and she was really starting to doubt herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Braixen because she was starting to look very nervous as well. Frogadier and Ash decided to give them some encouragement.

"Serena, is everything alright with you?", asked Ash in a worried tone to his childhood friend. Serena was showing some sweat on her forehead. Ash used his blue handkerchief to wipe it clean. Serena blushed as he worked.

"I'm just so nervous, Ash. I know that our appeal was great, but all these other coordinators and their pokemon did appeals that looked much better than ours. I'm afraid that we won't make it into the battle rounds and we'll lose in our first contest together. We're not gonna make it., said Serena.

Ash shook his head in disbelief and sat down next to his partner, "Serena, it doesn't matter if we don't make it to the battle rounds as there are more contests in the future and more chances for us to get. It won't matter if we lose. Al that matters is that we did our best and have a good time. And besides, some of these coordinators may even be beginners like we are and this could perhaps be their first official contest. Don't be nervous as everyone can be very nervous at times and can make mistakes. And we'll make it."

Serena's mood seemed to lighten up when he gave his speech to her. "Thanks, Ash. That makes things so much easier for me and Braixen."

"And remember, even if nobody else would like what we'll do, I always will and I'll always be very proud of you.", said Ash.

Serena's blush now grew even more noticeable.

Meanwhile, Frogadier was talking to Braixen. "_Frogadier, do you think I did well out there?"_

"_Of course you did, Braixen. Your performance in the appeals was spectacular.", _said Frogadier, "_Otherwise, we wouldn't have got all those cheers and applause from the audience."_

"_Thanks, Frogadier.", _said Braixen, blushing that her partner gave her a lovely compliment about her performance.

Suddenly, a voice came over the waiting room speakers. "_Well, everyone, the final appeal by our final two coordinators has just ended. And what a performance they have put up for us. Now that the Appeal Rounds have been concluded, only eight pairs will advance to the Battle Rounds. Please wait while our judges decide who of our pairs shall proceed. Stand by."_

A few minutes later, the pictures of the pairs began to appear on the television screen. At the fifth pair, Serena began to feel anxious. But at the sixth pair, Ash and Serena's pictures flashed onscreen. The last two pairs came on the screen after Ash and Serena.

"Ash, we did it! We made it to the battle rounds!", said Serena as he hugged Ash.

"Yeah, Serena! I told you we'd make it.", said Ash.

* * *

_The final battle of the contest_

It had been a long day of battling, but Ash and Serena have made it to the finals. Because of Ash's constant encouragement, Serena grew more confident through the battles. With their growing determination and teamwork, the two have defeated their opponents

"_And there you have it folks. The pairs who will be advancing to the final Battle Round will have the chance to battle it out for the Lumiose Ribbons and those pairs are of Serena and Ash, and Molly and Brian.", _said Mary, "_Will the two teams please come out for the final Battle?"_

Ash and Serena walked out from behind the curtains, while their pokemon were returned to their pokeballs so they can give off their grand entrances. They were receiving great applause form the audience, but a few voices got their attention from the stands. They turned to see Clemont, Bonnie and Meyer waving to them. Dedenne was sitting on Bonnie's lap and Pikachu was sitting on Clemont's lap.

"You go, Ash and Serena!", shouted Bonnie.

"De Dene Ne Ne Ne!", squeaked Dedenne.

"You can do it, you two!", said Meyer.

"Do your best, guys! You can win this!", said Clemont.

Ash and Serena waved back at the family with happy smiles of determination. When they reached the battlefield, Ash and Serena took the left side of the battlefield while the other pair took the right side of the battlefield. They then each took out their own pokeballs.

"Coordinators, you have either five minutes to knock off as many points of your opponents bar as you can in order to achieve victory or you can try to knock out their pokemon. And this all must be done while creating appealing combos. Coordinators, send out your pokemon.", said Mary.

"Frogadier, Moonlight!", shouted Ash as he released Frogadier from his bubble capsule pokeball and landed on the battlefield.

"Braixen, Moonlight!", said Serena as she released Braixen from her fire tornado capsule pokeball and she landed next to Frogadier.

It was their opponent's turn to show their pokemon. Brian released a Roselia from a capsuled pokeball that released green flower petals while Molly released a Granbull from a capsuled pokeball that expelled lightning bolts.

"Coordinators, begin the battle!", said Mary.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance on Frogadier.", said Brian.

"Granbull, get in behind Roselia and follow that Petal Dance with a Thunderbolt of Frogadier as well.", said Molly.

Roselia spun around on her pirouette feet and created a barrage of glowing green petal that escaped from her rose bouquets and they blew directly at Frogadier. Granbull released a shot of electricity from its body and directed it at Frogadier as well. The two attacks seemed to merge and they created of a storm of electrified leaves.

"Frogadier, use Aerial ace to dodge and attack Roselia. Then follow up with a Water Pulse at Granbull.", said Ash.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower at Roselia while that's happening.", said Serena.

A long blue blade suddenly extended from Frogadier's hands. He then leapt up high. This resulted in the attack from the opposition to miss its target and it barrelled right below Frogadier.

"Oh, with that combo move missing its mark, that is bound to have lost Molly and Brian some points.", said Mary. The point meter for Molly and Brian went down a little bit.

Frogadier the dove down with Aerial Ace and slammed right on Roselia. She stumbled back in pain, trying to regain her balance. While she was still stumbling back in pain, Braixen released a stream of hot flames from the end of her wand at This gave Frogadier a chance to power up a Water Pulse and launch it directly at Granbull. It hit Granbull square on the chest.

"And it looks like Ash and Serena are making a strong entry to the Battle Rounds. Can they keep this display up or will Brain and Molly make a comeback?", Mary announced over the microphone as Molly and Brian's point meter lost some more points.

"Roselia, use Double Team around Frogadier.", said Brian. Roselia began to run around Frogadier and made multiple copies of herself, causing Frogadier to look around in confusion at which could be the real one.

"Now hit him with Energy Ball.", said Brian. Roselia and the Roselia copies began to charge up green energy spheres and threw them at Frogadier.

"Frogadier, use Cut on those Energy Balls. And then try to get out of there and use Cut on all the Roselias until you get the right one.", said Ash.

Frogadier extended a blade from each hand and sliced through every sphere that came within range. But Roselia kept on firing more spheres, making it difficult for him to keep up. But he finally saw a gap in the storm of spheres and jumped into it, freeing him from the incoming green balls. He proceeded to run after the Roselias and cut the fake ones, turning them into smoke. He finally hit the real one on the back hard, making it fall and trip.

"Granbull, use Sludge Bomb on Braixen.", said Molly. Granbull blasted a purple ball of toxic sludge.

"Briaxen, dodge that quickly and then use Hidden Power.", said Serena. Braixen quickly ran to the left side and then fired off a white ball of unknown power and it hit Granbull.

The two opposing pokemon were getting tired from getting hit from all the attacks. Ash suddenly got an idea.

"Serena, lets swap opponents. This will give us a higher advantage and a better chance to win. What do you say?", said Ash.

"Okay, Ash. You seem to have a plan. Just tell us what we have to do and we'll follow your lead.", said Serena as she winked at him and Braixen winked at Frogadier. The boys both felt a strong warm sensation rise to their cheeks.

"Alright. Frogadier, switch to Granbull.", said Ash.

"Braixen, switch to Roselia.", said Serena.

Both Frogadier and Braixen walked to each other's positions and faced their new opponents.

"Frogadier, give Granbull a taste of your Hydro Cannon.", said Ash.

"Braixen, show Roselia your Flamethrower.", said Serena.

Frogadier shot a large blue ball of pressurised water at Granbull. Braixen show wave of searing flames at Roselia. The Hydro Cannon made Granbull drop to its knees in exhaustion, but the Flamethrower made Roselia faint on contact, dropping her on the ground with burn marks and swirls in her eyes.

"Roselia is unable to battle. Brian, stand by.", said Mary.

Brian looked down in shame that he had let his team player down,

"Serena, how about we finish this with one final combination attack?", asked Ash.

"Yeah.", said Serena.

"Frogadier, use your best Hydro Cannon, but launch it off with a kick.", said Ash.

"Braixen, follow it up with a spiralling Flamethrower.", said Serena.

Frogadier formed a Hydro Cannon in his hands, but he held it and then kicked it with his foot. Braixen twirled her wand in a circle while it was exerting flames. They surrounded the blue ball as it flew at Granbull. When they finally collided with its target, the combined power of the two attacks knocked the fairy pokemon on its back, all wet and burned and with swirls in its eyes.

"Granbull is unable to battle. Frogadier and Braixen win and that means the victors of the Lumiose City Pokemon Contest are Ash and Serena.", said Mary.

The entire crowd burst into a round of cheers, shouts and applause. Ash and Serena both took a bow with their hands holding. Frogadier and Braixen mimicked their trainers and took a bow to the audience as well.

"You did it, Ash and Serena!", shouted Bonnie.

"De Ne Ne Ne.", said Dedenne.

"Pika Pika!", squeaked Pikachu.

"Congratulations, you two!", shouted Clemont.

"Well, done, kids!", said Meyer.

"Ash, we did it! We won our first official contest together!", squealed Serena in delight as she hugged her partner.

"We sure did, Serena. But do you know what the best part of it was?", asked Ash as he hugged her back.

"No, Ash. What was it?", said Serena curiously.

"That you were my partner and I couldn't have asked for a better one at that. I'm very proud of you for winning at your first contest.", said Ash.

Serena's face was flooded in red on her face. They had own their first contest together and here he was, praising her on her win as if she entered this by herself. This romantic moment was interrupted by Mary.

"_Would the two…ahem…lovebirds please come to the centre of the battlefield in order to claim their ribbons?", _said Mary.

This caused the two to quickly separate from each other. Their faces were completely red. The crowd gave some laughs and giggles at the two people who they thought were a couple. But some of the girls were jealous that it was Serena who was hugging Ash instead of them and the boys were jealous that they weren't with Serena.

Ash and Serena made their way to the centre of the battlefield along with Frogadier and Braixen. Mr Sukizo, Mr Contesta, Nurse Joy and Mary were waiting for them. Mr Contesta came forward with a cushioned tray that contained two identical ribbons.

"Well, you two, that was a spectacular performance that you two have put on for us today. You ought to be proud of yourselves and your pokemon.", said Mr Contesta.

"Thank you, sir.", said Ash and Serena simultaneously.

"My pleasure. And since you two have won the Lumiose City Pokemon Contest. I proudly present to you your tokens of victory, the Lumiose Ribbons.", said Mr Contesta as he held out the two ribbons for the two coordinators to accept.

Ash and Serena took one ribbon each and held them up high to the audience, side by side each other. The crowd suddenly burst into more cheers and applause then before for the two winners. Some camera people, photographers and news reporters suddenly ran upstage to get a clear look, some pictures and a few interviews from the boy and girl.

* * *

_After the contest_

Ash and Serena were both now back in their travelling clothes. The contest had ended about an hour ago and they were now about to go onwards to Laverre City for Ash's next gym battle and Serena's next Pokemon Showcase. Right now they were in front of the Lumiose City Gym, waiting for Clemont and Bonnie. They suddenly came out the front doors with Dedenne and Meyer.

"So, Clemont, Bonnie? Are you sure you don't want to continue to travel with us?", asked Ash.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I'm afraid that this is where we part ways. I must stay here and look after the gym. Our battle from yesterday has proven to me that I must resume my duties as Gym Leader and keep an eye on my gym at all times. I guess that leaving the gym to Clembot wasn't such a good idea.", said Clemont.

"And I hope that while I'm here, I can study to become a pokemon trainer and continue to find a wife for my brother.", said Bonnie, "I just can't stand here and let all the good girls pass by my brother and not notice him."

"Bonnie, enough already. I can make my own decisions and I'll start showing some interest in girls when I feel like it.", said Clemont.

Bonnie huffed in disappointment. "No fair. You take too long."

"Deal with it, Bonnie.", said Clemont.

"Anyway, Ash and Serena, are you two going to be heading off to Laverre City?", asked Clemont, "And I want you to have something, Ash."

"Huh?", said Ash with a confused voice.

Clemont came up to Ash and handed him a pokeball. "This is Chespin's pokeball. I haven't trained Chespin properly while I was on your journey with you. I was wondering if you would take him with you and be able to make him strong when I couldn't."

"But he's your pokemon Clemont. Don't you want to consider keeping him?", asked Ash.

"I know it sounds crazy and all, but he needs a trainer who is capable of making him more powerful than what he is now. I believe that you have that potential, Ash. And I've already talked to him about this and he agreed with it. But do you agree with it?", asked Clemont.

Ash thought of this for a while until he gave an answer. "I agree, Clemont."

"Well, then take him with you, Ash. He's very determined.", said Clemont, "And besides. He really likes Serena's macaroons and Pokepuffs. He just can't seem to live without them."

Serena gave a light chuckle at this.

"Alright, I'll take him, Clemont. I'll take good care of him.", said Ash as he took the pokeball from Clemont's hand.

"I know you will.", said Clemont.

"Well, good luck at all your future travels, kids. And take care.", said Meyer.

"Yeah. We'll be rooting for you both once Serena gets to the Master Class Showcase and Ash gets to the Kalos League.", said Clemont.

Ash, Pikachu and Serena turned and began to walk towards Laverre Nature Trail, Route 14 for Laverre City.

"Good-bye, Ash and Serena!", said Bonnie.

"We'll miss you.", shouted Clemont.

And so with their first official Kalos region Pokemon Contest win and saying good-bye to tw oof their travelling companions, Ash and Serena start their way to Laverre City.

* * *

Sorry with not updating this story for so long, but I've been focusing on exam preparations and other schoolwork. I've also been more focused with doing The Kalos Chronicles. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible of either this story or The Kalos Chronicles. Ash and Ursula's journey isn't forgotten, but may be on temporary hiatus.


	7. Aristro-Meowstics

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 7: Aristro-Meowstics

While Ash and Serena were out on their own date for the night, Ash's female Meowstic and Serena's male Meowstic were enjoying a quiet date of their own.

They were having a rather simple date of stargazing. They were lying on their backs on the top of the mansion's roof. They were sharing a basket of mixed Pokepuffs, chocolates and poffins between them. Serena's Meowstic, who rather went by the name Oz, even brought a hairbrush so that he can brush his girlfriend's fur whenever she wanted him to. Ash's female Meowstic went by the name Lily.

"_It sure is a wonderful night, Lily. Are you enjoying it so far on our little date?", _asked Oz while he munched on a peppermint chocolate block.

"_I am, sweetie. But I'm still wondering why you suggested stargazing for our date._", said Lily in wonder.

"_You used to look at stars at all the time during some nights in our travelling days. I thought that since you liked stargazing so much, I though we could spend the night be each other's side stargazing."_, said Oz, _"Besides, you can make out countless constellations within the stars. And every constellation tells a story. So I thought we could use this time to explore our past down memory lane. From when we first met to our relationship today."_

_"Sounds amazing_.", said Lily as she looked through the night in search for a memory.

She suddenly caught sight of four groups of tightly clustered stars. She looked at them closer and attempted to connect the faraway dots. They formed five familiar figures.

Herself by her master's side.

Her former master, Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader.

Ash as a trainer when he was still on his Kalos journey and had just defeated Olympia in a gym battle.

And her older brother, Token, who was a male Meowstic.

And the Meowstic who she fell in love in, Oz.

"_Hey, Ozzie. Those three groups of stars look like you, me, Ash, Olympia and Token. Do you see them?_", said Lily as she pointed out the groups to her boyfriend.

"_I do, Lily. You must be thinking back to the day when you joined Ash on his journey as his pokemon."_, said Oz.

"_I am. I remember that day like it was yesterday. And I never forgot it since you helped save me from those Team Rocket bullies._", said Lily.

* * *

_Ash's Gym Battle against Olympia, 6 years ago…_

"Alright, Aegislash, use Shadow Claw on Slowking and finish this battle.", commanded Ash.

It was the fourth battle between Ash and the Anistar City Gym Leader, Olympia, with Ash's Psychic Badge on the line. It had been a fierce battle already. Ash had brought his Noibat and his newest members of the team, Phantump and Aegislash.

Olympia's first pokemon, her male Meowstic, Token, had been taken care of easily by Ash's Phantump. But Slowking had made quick work of both Phantump and Noibat by defeating them both. Now it was down to Slowking versus Aegislash and Aegislash was about to wrap it up with his sheer power.

Aegislash's fingers were suddenly cloaked in a dark purple aura and he charged at his weakened opponent, Slowking. Aegislash swiped his claws at Slowking's chest, causing him to fall back in pain on the battlefield. He as out of the game as he didn't move, had swirls in his eyes and made low moans.

"Slowking is unable to battle. Aegislash wins. Olympia, select your final pokemon.", shouted Olympia's referee.

"Return, Slowking. You have done well, so have a great rest.", said Olympia as she returned her downed Slowking and she took out her third pokeball, "Meowstic, it's your turn to shine."

Out of the pokeball came her female Meowstic, Lily. She took a battle stance as she faced her opponent. She then turned to the bleachers as she saw Serena's male Meowstic, Oz. She had developed a secret crush towards him when they met together the day earlier.

"Alright, battle begin.", shouted the referee.

"Aegislash, start off the battle with Night Slash.", said Ash.

A sword duplicate suddenly appeared in Aegislash's left hand and the blade glowed a dark purple and black. She swung it through the air just to test it and then, without warning, floated quickly to his opponent and slashed Meowstic across the chest, making her fall back and wince in pain. She managed to stand her ground however.

"Meowstic, try to stand your ground. Use Shadow Ball, back to back.", said Olympia.

Meowstic charged up a purple ball of ghost-type energy and fired it at Aegislash.

"Aegislash, use your shield to defend yourself.", said Ash.

Aegislash pulled his shield in front of him and blocked the Shadow Ball. It exploded on contact, throwing Aegislash back a little bit.

"No point in doing that, Ash!", called out Olympia, "The Shadow Balls will just keep on damaging Aegislash since the shield is a part of him and he is a ghost-type pokemon. You'd better have a good strategy for this or you're gonna lose!"

'_Oh, man, she's right. Gotta get in close while evading or breaking through those Shadow Balls. But how?', _thought Ash as he witnessed his pokemon getting hit by the continuing barrage of purple spheres.

He knew he had to come up with a plan quickly, or it will cost him both the battle as well as the gym badge. And he wasn't really the type who would want to retry on his seventh gym battle after getting so far on his journey.

His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Aegislash, dodge the next Shadow Ball and go in with an Aerial Ace. Do it while using Night Slash to cut up the Shadow Balls!"

As the next sphere homed in on him, Aegishlash suddenly shot upwards in the air, letting the attack hit the battlefield ground. He then rushed forward through the air and drew out his sword. The next purple sphere that came at him was quickly sliced in two, passing right past him.

And then the next one.

And then the next one.

Until he slammed right into Meowstic, making her fly backwards. But like all feline pokemon, except for maybe Team Rocket's Meowth, she gracefully landed on her feet.

"Meowstic, quickly use Dark Pulse!", said Olympia.

Despite being hit by the Aerial Ace, she still managed to stand up. She then launched a purplish-black beam with rings at Aegislash.

"Use King's Shield quickly, Aegislash.", said Ash.

Aegislash quickly pulled his shield in front of him and a wall of holographic hexagons appeared, raising his defence stats to the highest level possible. The Dark Pulse hit him hard, but despite the King's Shield being a high-powered move, Meowstic was no slouch because she was trained by a powerful psychic gym leader. The attack still did some major damage.

Both pokemon were already getting tired. Meowstic was panting while Aegislash was struggling to stay afloat.

"Time to finish this. Aegislash, Time to use your new move. Use Sacred Sword.", said Ash.

"Meowstic, lets finish him off with one move. Use Sucker Punch!", said Olympia.

Desperate to win, Meowstic's paw was coated in a black aura, sor of like a Shadow Punch. Aegislash created a glowing white blade in his hand. Both lunged forward at each other, wanting ot finish each other off.

But before they could get close to each other, the roof of the gym crashed open and a huge hole. The debris landed was falling out on the battlefield. Right above Aegislash and Meowstic in risk of getting creamed.

"Aegislash, get out of there now!", shouted Ash.

"Meowstic, you too!", said Olympia in shock.

Both pokemon ran and floated out of the way the debris, back to their trainers. This cement and metal smashed into the battlefield, cracking the foundations and breaking it apart.

In the stands, the spectators and their pokemon looked in shock.

"Ash!", cried out Serena.

"_Lily!", _cried out Oz.

"We're fine.", said Ash.

"What the-who is responsible for this!?", cried Olympia in anger.

"That would be us, Miss Fortune Teller.", said a female voice from above.

A giant Sigilyth Mecha flew into the gym, casting a shadow above everything. There was an unmistakable fuchsia 'R' on the robot, meaning that it can only be one group of pestering thugs.

"Team Rocket! What do you want!?", shouted Ash in anger.

"Why, we're here to steal your pokemon, twerp.", said Meowth's voice from the machine.

At that instant, three mechanical hands sprouted form the body of the mecha and extended down. They grabbed on Pikachu, Aegislash and Olympia's Meowstic. They got a tight grip and retracted back to the robot.

"Hey, give our pokemon back this instant!", screamed Ash.

"Not a chance, twerp. These pokemon are going straight to the boss. And we'll be rewarded greatly while you will be weeping your worthless hearts out.". shouted Jessie back with an evil cackle in her voice.

"You will never get away with this, you dumb jerks!", shouted Serena.

"We already have, twerpette.", said Meowth.

"And we'll be on our way now.", said James.

"Ta Ta.", said Jessie.

The mecha then floated upwards, deperate to make a quick escape, but Team Rocket soon found themselves stopped by a jerk.

"Hey! What gives, Meowth?", asked James.

"I dunno. Something is keeping us form going up. None of the controls are responding.", said Meowth as he repeatedly pressed buttons on the console, but nothing happened

"Guys, look at the twerpette's Meowstic. I think he's causing our delay.", said Jessie, pointing out of the window.

"Huh?", said the boys in confusion, looking out of the window.

Out on the stands, Oz's eyes were glowing a light blue with an angry look on his face. The same blue outlined the mecha, showing that he was using Psychic to hold it in place and preventing the thieves from escaping.

"_I don't think so. You're not going anywhere with those pokemon especially Lily.", _said Oz in a menacing tone.

Upon hearing this, Lily blushed with a red on her face. '_Whah? He's that concerned for my wellbeing? Did he notice my crush on him?'_

"Oooh, sounds like someone has a crush!", taunted Meowth.

Tightly focusing his psychic powers, and with some extra anger from Meowth's taunting, Oz's Psychic began to place pressure on the metal hull of the robot. He started with the hands. The pressure of the attack began crushing the hands until they broke off from the robot, releasing the pokemon.

The captured pokemon landed safely on the ground. Oz immediately ran down to assist Lily. Ash went to inspect Aegislash and Pikachu for any injuries they may have sustained. Serena followed her pokemon down, but to check on Ash.

"_Lily, are you all right? Are you hurt?", _asked Oz with concern in his voice.

"_I'm fine, thank you, Oz. Thank you for saving my life.', _replied Lily, "_I appreciate it."_

"_Anytime, Lily.", _replied Oz.

Olympia watched the scene between the two and smiled. '_Seems like my Lily has a thing for Serena's Meowstic. I'll deal with this later.'_

"Ash, are you alright?", asked Serena.

"I'm fine.", said Ash in response.

"HEY! Give those pokemon back this instant! We stole them fair and square and we don't like it when people steal back from us!", shouted Meowth from inside the cockpit.

"Ash, Serena, what say we give them a good send-off back to where they came from?", said Olympia.

"You read my mind, Olympia.", said Ash.

"Yeah, lets do it.", said Serena.

Ash, Serena, Oz, Lily, Olympia, Aegislash and Pikachu turned to face the giant robot.

"Uh-oh!", cried the three rockets in panic at what was about to happen next.

"Pikachu, use your Thunder! Aegislash, use Shadow Ball!", said Ash.

"Meowstic, use Magical Leaf!", said Olympia.

"Meowstic, use Psybeam!", said Serena.

The four pokemon released their respective attacks, which soon merged and created one powerful blast of energy. It hit the mecha right on the cockpit, making the machine explode and metal flew everywhere. The three villains were sent flying into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!", shouted the three before they disappeared with a twinkle in the sky.

* * *

_An hour later…_

The gang and Olympia were just exiting the Pokemon Centre after healing their pokemon.

"Olympia, I'm sorry that Team Rocket attacked and damaged your gym. I should have known they would do some thing like this.", said Ash with shame in his voice.

"Do not blame yourself, young Ash. Even I didn't predict that would happen. And you did help me to stopping them, though. So I must thank you for that.", said Olympia with a smile.

"So when can we continue our gym battle? I still need the badge.", said Ash.

"Thee gym is damaged, so I can't hold any battles there for at least a month.", said Olympia, "So that means our battle is the rest of our battle is cancelled."

Ash looked down in disappointment. "Aww, does that mean I will have to wait a whole month to get my gym badge?"

"No. Here.", said Olympia as she held out the Psychic Badge, "I want to give you this as a token of your victory at my gym."

Ash looked at her, bewildered, "But… I can't take it. I didn't win the battle because it wasn't finished. It wouldn't be fair."

"Ash, although I didn't predict that Team Rocket would attack, I _did _predict that out of those simultaneous attack, Aegislash was going to pull through. So, in a way, you did win, defeating me.", chuckled Olympia, "So as a reward for defeating me at my gym, I hereby present to you the Psychic Badge."

Ash took that badge from Olympia's hand and looked at it. "Thanks, Olympia."

"Also, there is one other thing that I want to ask of you.", said Olympia.

"What's that?", asked Ash.

Lily then walked up to Ash's side and Olympia put her pokeballs in his hand. "I want you to take my female Meowstic with you on your journey. She may be my pokemon, but she could use a little sightseeing around the world. Besides, there is another reason she wants to go, but you'll have to find out for yourself if you want to know what it is."

"Huh? Really? No gym leader's ever given me a pokemon before.", said Ash with a surprised tone.

"Yes.", said Olympia with a smile.

Token then walked up to his sister and chatted for a little bit. The humans assumed that it was a farewell to each other and promises to see each other again and take care of themselves. Token even gave Oz a small pep talk to take care of his sister… or else.

After that, with a gym badge and a new pokemon, Ash and Serena, along with Pikachu and their Meowstics left for Serena's next Pokemon Showcase and Ash's next Gym Battle.

And for Lily, her new life with Oz would begin.

_Flashback End_

* * *

"_Good memory, huh?", _asked Oz.

"_Yeah, good times. I still miss my brother though, even though it has been a year since I last visited him in Anistar City_.", said Lily.

"_Don't worry. We'll see him again. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us_.", said Oz.

For a little while longer, they did a little more stargazing. From several other constellations, they were reminded of other past stories. But a new one came up that would be a sign for the future.

"_Oz, I see a new constellation. It looks like an Espurr._", said Lily, pointing out into the night sky to her constellation.

Oz looked at the pointed direction and nodded. "_Yeah, I see it too. Reminds me of a story when I was a little-"_

"Oz was soon cut off by Lily, who was giggling. _"No, Ozzie. That constellation got me thinking of something."_

"_A story of yours?_", asked Oz.

"_No, Oz. When are we… gonna have kids, hm_?", asked Lily in a seductive tone, "_It would be great to have a son or a daughter."_

Oz was blushing hard. He almost fainted from surprise at the mentioning of parenthood. He just kissed her on the cheek.

"_We still gotta get an all clear from your brother. I don't wanna do it without his permission. He'll kill me._", said Oz, sweating hard, "_B-b-but, I'm sure that time won't be too far away. Maybe after the next visit."_

"_Better be. I don't want to get too old_.", said Lily in a playful tone.

And for the rest of the night, they fed each other sweets and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**And that's another chapter. Sorry for not updating this story, since I've been busy with the other stories. But I'm also currently working on the next Released and Replaced chapter.**

**Until then, and the next chapter, Delta out.**


End file.
